


Princess of Hell

by thebunkerlibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon, Drama, F/M, Fandom, Mystery, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunkerlibrary/pseuds/thebunkerlibrary
Summary: Once again, it's up to the Winchester's to stop the end of the world. What they weren't expecting was to see Crowley and Abaddon working together, and having an even bigger surprise, which would not only mess up their plans but also, the two heroes hearts.





	1. Prologue

\- You have to do something with your daughter, Abaddon. - I crossed my arms to watch the work that Emma was doing along with her sister, Heather. - Emma is already two years old and hasn't killed half of the people that her sister did.

\- It's not just my daughter, Crowley. You leave all the hard work for me and disappear. - she sighed, looking away from the kids. - It would be easier if we just get over it and kill her before she can fuck something up for good.

\- Emma's the firstborn, darling. As much as I agree with your plan, it's not that simple. Plus, Hell needs it's king. - my wife crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and left the room.

I walked up to my daughters and snapped my fingers, instantly killing the man that they were both torturing. My youngest daughter frowned and looked at me, angry, tightening up the hold of her knife. The other one took a step back.

\- Daddy! - Heather protested. - You ruined all the fun!

\- We need to talk. - I caressed her hair, with my eyes laid on Emma.

\- Alright. - the little girl understood, soon acquiring a straight position, all of her attention now focused on me.

\- Thank you, daddy. I'm scared. - Emma approached me for a hug, but I quickly stopped her.

\- You need to be an example for your sister, Emma. - the anger was already consuming me. - And by that, I mean that you have to torture, kill and laugh after it because that is how a princess of Hell should act, do you understand?

\- But... I don't like it, daddy. I can't laugh after killing an innocent man, that didn't deserve it. - her voice husky was getting lower each word, her eyes filling up with tears.

\- They are in Hell, certainly they were responsible for their own destiny. - I turned my back to them. - We're done here.

Hearing their sighs, I went to meet with Abaddon, that was in our room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

\- And...? - she asked. - Hope it worked out. - the redhead raised an eyebrow.

\- As if it was worth something talking to her. - I sat on the bed by her side. - I'm going to start a heavier training on the girl, maybe that way she can follow our plan without much questioning.

Her laughter filled the room, only making me angrier.

\- Please, Crowley. You are the King of Hell, you should know.


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

**DEAN**

\- Hey, Dean, check this out. - Sam called me, while I watched TV, with my feet on top of the table. He pushed them out and put his computer in front of me.

\- You think this is one of our cases? - I asked, reading the news that talked about three consecutive deaths in Atlanta.

\- “Girls have their hearts ripped out by animal in Atlanta”. - he read out loud. - What kind of animal takes only the victim’s heart? C’mon, it will be good to start the week with a werewolf. For a change, Atlanta is a few miles away.

I shrugged.

\- You’re the boss, Sammy.

I quickly packed up and soon enough we were both at the Impala, on our way to Atlanta.

\- Don’t you think that everything is way too quiet? - I questioned, watching the road. - I mean, Castiel, Crowley, we haven’t got any news from them in days.

\- You know how Cas is. Maybe he is with some trouble in Heaven. And Crowley must be organizing things in Hell, you never know.

\- That’s the problem. It never ends well when Cas spends too much time in Heaven.

\- Why don’t we focus on the werewolf and wait for Cas to contact us?

I didn’t answered, just kept driving.

\- Next stop, any diner in Atlanta. I’m starving.

We stopped in front of the closest diner we could find. As always, I ordered my bacon cheeseburger and Sam just a salad.

\- Any similarity between the victims? - I asked, taking a huge bite from my food.

\- Here says that they study at the same school. Their bodies were found behind a bar that they spent the night.

\- How old were they?

\- Two of them were sixteen and one was seventeen. - Sam said, and I sighed. _Damn stupid teenagers._

\- So, you check with the families and I can take care of the bar, okay?

\- Okay. - I realized he was already preparing to leave. - But first, our food.

Sam rolled his eyes.

\- Sure.

Ten minutes after, we finished eating. When we got back to the car, I drove straight to the motel to dress up according to an FBI agent.

\- Documents?

\- You are Dean Harris. - I agreed and Sam throwed me my credentials, as soon got back to the car.

\- I can leave you at the bar.

**SAM**

Dean stopped the car in front of the bar and I got out.

\- Sammy? - he called me. - Don’t come back drunk. - he laughed and then, left, as I shaked my head negatively and entered the place.

\- We are closed. - the man who was cleaning the tables said. I went to him and showed my fake credentials.

\- Sam Hudson, FBI. I have some questions about the deaths of the three girls that were found behind here.

\- I already answered a bunch of questions to your partner. - he stopped cleaning and looked at me.

\- Partner? - I frowned.

\- Yes. - the man answered. - Ginger, tall, was followed by some other girl that actually looked like her sister. - he speculated.

\- Can you tell me which were the questions she asked you? - I gently asked. - The FBI is hiring some new people, and, you know… - I tried to find an excuse.

He hesitated, but started talking.

\- If there was someone with them, who talked to them, if they have some kind of friendship…

\- And? - I pressed him.

\- I don’t know anything, sorry. - he seemed nervous. - Am I a suspect?

\- For now, no. - I gave him my best threatening look possible. - Did those girls gave you a phone number?

He took out from his pocket a visiting card and gave it to me. In it, there was a phone number, along with an address. I thanked him and left the bar, immediately calling Dean.

- _Sammy?_ \- he answered the phone.

\- Dean, I talked to the bar owner, he said that two other ginger girls already talked to him, saying that they were from the FBI. Maybe there is hunters in town?

- _Same here._ \- he was angry. - _Any lead?_

\- The man gave me the card that the girls left him with. You?

\- _Nothing. I will be there in five._ \- he turned off the phone.

As promised, five minutes after, I heard the sound of the Impala’s engine in the distance. Dean stopped the car in front of me and, when I entered, I gave him the card, where he analyzed it for a while.

\- Should we call the number here or go to the address?

\- Let’s go to the address. It shouldn’t be much far from here. - Dean suggested, starting the car.

It took about ten minutes for us to get there.

\- Are you sure it is here? - my brother asked, as soon as we stopped in front of a huge building, with, at least, five floors. I checked the card again.

\- Yes. It’s worth trying, let’s go. - I got out of the car and went to the trunk, along with Dean. I filled a bottle with holy water and grabbed a gun, keeping her in my waist and then the Demon’s Blade, and Dean, the angel blade.

When we got in, we saw the receptionist staring at us with a surprise look in her face.

\- Can I help you? - she asked.

\- Is there anyone here taking care of the missing girls case?

\- One minute. - the woman turned around and pressed a button, turning on the microphone that, apparently, the whole building could hear. - Winchesters in sector one. - immediately, the woman’s eyes turned black.

I looked around me. Demons were approaching us. Surprised, I grabbed the knife that I hid before, in my waist, and killed the nearest demon, stabbing him in the stomach. When I turned around to find Dean, he was holding his angel blade, surrounded by three other demons.

I realized that there was more demons coming each second, so i stabbed the receptionist, and, using her microphone, I reproduced the exorcism that I had recorded in my phone. The room was filled with black smoke for a few seconds.

\- That... Was awesome. - Dean smiled.

I laughed.

\- Let's see who's behind all this. - I said, even though I already had an idea of it. Dean called the elevator, but, before the doors could open, we had a unpleasant surprise.

\- Hello, boys. - we heard the Scottish accent from Crowley behind us. Dean and turned I around to have another surprise, but this time, ten times worst.

\- Morning, Winchesters. - the redhead that was standing on Crowley's side smiled.

\- _Abaddon?_ \- I said, skeptical.

\- I thought I finished you. - Dean said, I could notice the angry in his voice.

\- Well, you know, Crowley has a soft heart. - she laughed, sarcastic, and hugged the man.

They both kissed and I looked at Dean, only to realize that we were staring at each other with the same expression on our faces. Surprise? Maybe even fear, or disgust. It was impossible to describe the confusion that was in our minds.

\- You... - was the only thing I could pronounce.

\- Looks like the Winchester can't help but to get themselves in trouble. - Crowley said.

\- Girls? - Abaddon called. I felt like someone was behind me, but, before I could turn around, something hit my head, and in the second after, me and Dean were unconscious.

**HEATHER**

I tied up the Winchester brother's in separated rooms and mom and dad made us interrogate them. I entered the room where Sam was and locked the door. In the corner of the room, there was a table that daddy prepared just for me, with a whole collection of knives on top of it.

\- So... - I crouched in front of the men. - What do you know about the werewolf in Atlanta?

He ignored me and frowned.

\- Who are you? - the youngest brother asked. - You aren't just an ordinary demon.

\- And how can you be so sure? - I answered, with a hint of sarcasm.

\- You weren't affected by the exorcism.

\- _Surprise._ \- I forced a smile. - Don't forget, I'm the one who ask the questions here. Tell me everything you know, Winchester.

\- And if I don't? - he challenged me.

\- Then... - I went to the table with the torture instruments and grabbed one of the sharpest knives. - _I will have to make you._

He shivered as soon as the blade touched his face, making me smile involuntarily. Mortals, so easy to defeat.

\- Didn't convinced me yet. - it was his turn to smile, proud.

I dropped the knife, the loud noise filling the room.

\- I don't know if you are aware, but... - I raised my hand and squeezed it a little, realizing that he already couldn't breathe straight. - Abaddon and Crowley gave me powers.

\- _If you kill me..._ \- he tried to talk. - _You won't know anything... About the werewolf._

\- I still have Dean, darling. - I lowered my hand.

\- Believe me, he is way more persistent. - he paused. - What you meant by "Abaddon and Crowley gave me powers"?

\- _I ask the questions here._ \- I almost screamed. - Now, answer them if you want to get out of here alive.

\- I answer yours if you answer mine. - he laughed, ironically.

I closed my eyes, pissed off.

\- _Fucking Winchester._ \- I left the room slamming the door and going to meet with my parents. - _Never_ tell me to talk with any of the Winchesters again.

When I was going to leave the room, my mother grabbed my arm.

\- Oh, no, Heather. You are going to go back to that room and make him talk. Kill him if necessary. - she said.

\- But we need answers.

\- We still have Dean. - she repeated what I said minutes ago.

\- Give me a few minutes, then. - without waiting for a reply, I left the building and sat in one of the benches that were there.

I started to think about Sam. If he knew me and Emma were Abaddon and Crowley's daughters, he was going to hunt us for the rest of our lives, along with his brother. I laughed with the thought of them _trying_.

I interrupted my thoughts after hearing a noise coming from inside. A couple of seconds later, my mother's scream made a thunder rumble in the sky. I ran as fast as I could to the building.

\- Mom? Dad? - I called, but nobody answered.

When I got to the room that I was before with both of my parents, I had a more than unpleasant surprise: they were there, on the floor, unconscious. Anger start to run through my veins, knowing exactly what happened there. My hands were closed in a fist, while I went to the rooms where the Winchesters were being held, only to find them empty.

I'm going to kill my sister.

**EMMA**

\- I need your help. - I entered the room, closing the door behind me, and immediately starting to beg to the hunter tied up in a chair.

\- Why should I help you? You left me and my brother unconscious, and on top of that, you are a _demon_. - he said, wrathful.

\- Please. - my voice was almost inaudible, fearing that my escape plan would go wrong. I untied him, still shaking.

Dean started massaging his wrists, and I noticed that Heather may be tie him up way too tight.

\- How can I know that you are trustable?

\- Don't trust. I learned with my father that we should never trust anyone. But you are the only one that can help me escape right now. And believe me, if I wanted to, I would've killed you hours ago, Winchester. - my hands were sweating as I speak.

He stared me for a few seconds.

\- Why do you need my help? Anything that doesn't have to do with that woman. - he referred to Abaddon, and I noticed a little concern in his voice.

\- We need a spell. - quickly, I started talking. - Then, I can get Crowley and Abaddon out of the way, but Heather is immune, she needs to be far.

\- As long as you have the stuff that's necessary, okay.

\- I'll be back in a minute. - with a snap of my fingers, I went back to the house that I left the spell, ready, and came back to Dean. - Here is everything. Go get Sam, I can take care of my family. - I slowly opened the door and the men got out, going to the room where I told him his brother was.

Sneaking, I heard Heather had an argument with Abaddon, followed by a door slamming. I watched as my sister left the building and entered the place she was seconds ago.

\- Emma, what do you... - Abaddon saw me before I saw her. In a quick movement I recited the spell, but she realized what I was doing. - NO! - her scream would probably alarm Heather. Fuck.

As soon as my mother and father felled to the floor, I ran back to Dean, that had already rescued his brother. I snapped my fingers again thinking about the best place to go in a moment like this.

\- Where are we? Who are you? - the youngest, that I believed that the name was Sam, started asking, nervous. Well, he had a reason to be.

\- We are in Hell. I'm Emma. - I couldn't help but laugh of their expressions. - Just... The good part of it. Welcome to my home, sweet, home.

\- Is there a good part in Hell? - Dean grumbled, unhappy. We walked for a while, until we got to my house.

\- You live here? - Sam said, dazzled.

\- Yes, me and my family.

\- You and... Wait a minute. You are Crowley and Abaddon's daughter, aren't you? - he asked, scared, and backed away from me.

\- You only realized that now, Sammy? - Dean mocked him.

\- We need to get out of here as soon as possible, before my _dear family_ finds me. - I said, ironically, but nervous.

\- Your _dear family_ already found you, Emma Singh. - I heard Heather's voice behind me. I turned around to find her, alone, with her arms crossed, staring at me, angrily. - What the hell are you doing here with the Winchesters? Why the fuck did you casted a sleeping spell at mom and dad? I want explanations. _Right. Now. ___


	3. Who's on Our Side?

**DEAN**

As if that day couldn't get worse, I'm in Hell, in the middle of a fight in between two supposed princess of Hell, and completely unarmed.

\- ...I want explanations. _Right_. _Now_. - the girl that asked me for my help stepped up in front of me and Sam, to protect us from her sister.

\- How did you found me here? - she said, her voice in a controlled tension.

\- You always come here when you want to hide from mom and dad. - the other girl was calmer.

\- That's not true.

\- I'm your sister, Emma, I know everything that you do or don't do. - I realized that was the name of the shortest one.

\- Are you two going to argue? - Sam got into the conversation. I looked at him, surprised with his courage. - Emma asked for our help, so, let's help her.

\- _You what?_ \- the redhead was getting angry again.

\- Don't hurt them, Heather, I'm going to give you the explanations you want.

\- _I hope so_.

\- Let's get in, then. We can't stand here. - I could see by Emma's expression that she was already thinking about what to say.

Heather snapped her fingers and the second after we were standing in the middle of a living room, probably inside the house we saw before.

\- No stalling, Emma. - she sat in one of the armchairs and crossed her legs.

\- Okay. - she agreed and sighed, also sitting down. - I can't keep doing this, Heath. I can't do any more torture, killing and everything. I'm tired of living by Crowley and Abaddon's commands. It was only because of you that I didn't left them a long time ago. - Emma paused, the eyes fixated in her sister. - I love you, Heather, you are the only person I can trust, but _I am tired_.

Heather's expression was bitter, annoyed and enraged. I stepped back, and Sam did the same.

\- You are a demon, Emma. A _fucking demon_. - she failed to try to keep a calm voice tone. - Torturing or killing isn't an option, you were born to do it! - she left a long sigh escape, continuing right after. - Let's suppose that you ran away, mom and dad died. What are you going to do? Have a normal life? Live as a human? - she laughed, sarcastic, and I could notice the resemblance between the girl and her mother. - You won't take it. You are a demon. It is in your blood, you can't deny it.

\- Only if you believe in that, Heath. - her voice was in failure. - Yes, I can live without killing anyone. I'm different than you and what our parents want us to be. - she turned her back to her sister. - If you want to come with me, it would be an honor, but if you don't... Well, goodbye, Heather. I'm going to miss you.

The redhead took a while to think. Left a lot of sighs out and started to walk around the room, seeming disturbed. I looked at my brother, that, just like me, was confused and slightly scared.

\- If this goes to shit, Emma, I swear to Lucifer...

\- Everything is going to workout fine, Heath. - Emma couldn't contain a smile. - Are you in?

\- One condition. - she said. - If we get caught, the Winchesters are going to pay for it. And you know what I mean by that. - Emma opened her mouth to say something, but her sister interrupted. - And... No relationships. You _also_ know what I mean by that.

\- And if I prove you that it is all worth it? - she asked.

\- You won't. - Heather looked at me and Sam. - I need to pack some stuff, give me some time. - without letting Emma say a word, the girl left the living room.

\- Sorry about that. - the redhead, that now was smiling, turned her attention to us again. - My sister is not... Sociable.

\- You think? - I said, getting a look of disapproval from Sam.

\- I just need one last favor. - she asked.

\- Anything for you, princess. - I answered, smiling at her.

\- Could you guys give me a ride to... Anywhere? - she looked down, embarrassed. - I don't have any idea to where to go.

\- As long as you take me to my car, it's okay. - I asked, anxious to see my Impala again.

Emma looked at me with a sorry expression.

\- Your car is in the building. And Crowley and Abaddon are still in the building. - she bit her lip. Great, now I was going to stay without my car. Can it get worse?

\- Can we at least get out of here? - Sam asked.

\- As fast as we can. - I agreed with him. Emma snapped her fingers and, in a blink, we were back in Atlanta. - Awesome. Let's stop in a safe motel.

\- Is there one nearby? - the girl asked.

\- We count on our luck. - I smiled.

\- And with sigils. - Sam complemented. He pointed with his head to a building, where the signs indicated a motel. - There.

\- Do you guys have guns? - Emma said, as we walked towards the place.

\- In the Impala. - I was still sad about it.

\- You aren't going to start collapsing, are you, Dean? - Sam laughed.

I shaked my head, negatively, and we got to the motel.

\- I'm going to do the check-in. - Sam said.

\- And we can go buy some food, because I'm starving.

\- Deal. - Sam went to talk with the receptionist.

\- There must be a diner around here somewhere. - I said, leaving the motel with Emma.

\- There was one two blocks away. - I was slightly scared when I realized Heather's presence behind her sister. - If you guys don't mind, I bought some burgers. - she showed us the paper bags she was carrying.

\- You have to show up like this? - I complained about the scare. She answered by staring at me with a demonic look in her eyes.

\- Hope you bought some beers. - Emma said, and then laughed.

\- How can I forget. - Emma hugged Heather by the waist.

\- Uh... Thank you. - I said to Heather, leaving both of the girls alone and getting back inside, meeting Sam in the room he rented for us. - Heather brought food. Should we suspect?

Sammy shrugged.

\- She is Crowley and Abaddon's daughter, but she is on our side. - he repeated the gesture and I did the same.

\- So... Get some more food?

\- They can get offended. Wait for them to get the first bite.

The moment that Sam finished the sentence, the two sisters entered the room, with a few plastic bags in hand.

\- Ems, want to give them the news?

Emma smiled.

\- Abaddon and Crowley left the building. Dean, you can get your car back.

Immediately, I smiled, still not believing it and sitting in the bed.

\- Dean, are you okay? - Sam asked, laughing.

\- I want my car, and I want it right now. Which one of you two are going to take me there? - I got up and grabbed the keys that were in my pocket.

\- Not me. - Heather said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

\- We'll be back in ten minutes.

**SAM**

\- So... - I tried to break the silence that has installed in the room since Emma and Dean left. - Princess of Hell, huh?

She forced a smiled.

\- Men of Letters, huh?

\- Crowley and Abaddon's daughter, huh?

She laughed, surrendering.

\- Guilty. - Heather sat on the bed. - I'm proud of it, okay?

\- And I'm proud of being a member of the Men of Letters. Me and Dean are legacy.

She laughed out loud, again.

\- Sounds like a nerd.

\- No, it doesn't.

\- Yes, it does.

It was my turn to laugh.

\- Fine, I surrender. - I sat by her side. - Too hard to be a princess of Hell?

\- Believe me, mom and dad do all the work. Sometimes they bring someone for me and Emma to torture, but she can't. It's... Annoying.

\- Is she younger than you?

\- Older. - Heather rolled her eyes, and I raised an eyebrow.

\- There is a reason for her not to do it?

\- She's weak.

\- You think being good is a weakness? Maybe there is something innocent inside her.

\- And you think it doesn't? - she opened a bottle of beer and took a sip.

\- Being good isn't a problem, Heather.

\- Being a princess of Hell, yes, it is. And a really big one.

\- It's not her fault that it was her destiny.

\- Everyone draws your destiny the way it wants. - Heather was getting impatient.

\- Not when you are born in Hell.

\- _Specially_ when you are born in Hell.

\- Fine. - I ceased the argument. - Not going to fight you about your family.

The silence was once again in the room, but I still had one more question in my head.

\- Why did you chose that last name, Singh? - I reminded the name that she called Emma when we were in Hell.

\- Let's just say that it's for business. Down there, we don't have last names.

\- How old are you? - I asked and she blushed.

\- Pass. - Heather looked down.

\- C'mon, you shouldn't be embarrassed of your age. - I encouraged her.

\- Yes, I do.

\- It can't be that bad. - I insisted, curious. - Alright, I begin. I'm 36.

\- Surprise, I'm four hundred years in Hell, in Earth only four. Happy?

I stared her, incredulous.

\- Sorry. - I actually started to feel bad.

\- My turn. - she ignored me. - Never thought about having a normal life?

\- Many times, but none of my tries worked. It's hard to be a hunter. - I sighed. - What about you, never thought about leaving Crowley and Abaddon?

\- You never abandon your family.

\- _And here we see that Heather Singh has a good side. - we both laughed._

\- Shut up. - she was still smiling. - I don't know, I just... Owe everything to them. And I have no idea why I told you that.

\- Because... You trust me.

\- Why should I trust a hunter?

I shrugged.

\- Because I owe my life to your sister?

\- That means _she_ trusts you, definitely not me.

\- Whatever. - I got up. - They must be coming. - I went to take one of the burgers, not before looking at the girls. - Just don't tell me you poisoned them.

\- Emma still needs you, right? If I was going to kill you guys, I would find a _much funner way._

\- You never know. - I unwrapped one of the burgers. - You couldn't find anything... Healthier? - Heather rolled her eyes.

\- I have no idea what you and Dean eat daily, Sam.

\- Okay. - I said, leaving the food in he table. - We are going back to the diner.

**EMMA**

I took Dean to his so precious car and he gave me a huge smile, going to the trunk and opening it.

\- Everything is here. - he seemed emotional, and, suddenly, hugged me.

\- You are overreacting, Dean. - I tried to back away, but, before I could react, he put some kind of handcuffs in my wrist, the one which was inscripted some sigils. - Are you fucking kidding? _I thought you trusted me._

\- Precaution. - Dean winked at me, locking the cuffs in the other wrist, once I didn't had a way to defend myself from it.

\- If Heather knows about that, she is going to kill you. I'm not joking. - I was pissed off at Dean. Fine, I told him not to trust me, but I was hoping, at least, for some _respect_.

\- I faced womans way more powerful than her, Emma, believe me. - we got in the car and I crossed my arm in the way I could, being restricted by the handcuffs.

Dean drove to the front of the motel and called Sam.

\- Where are you, Sammy? - he paused. - In a diner? _With Heather?_... Yes, we are here. - he seemed angry.

After he turned off the phone, Dean put the phone away and, this time, drove to a diner. He parked the car and uncuffed me.

\- You are going to pay for that, Winchester. - I threatened him, extremely angry, and got out of the car, slamming the door in purpose, and, without waiting for him, I entered the place.

The first thing I saw when I went through the doors was Sam and Heather, in a table, laughing. She was drinking a beer and Sam was eating a salad. I frowned, confused, and realized that Dean was standing on my side. We looked at each other with the same expression and went to sit with them.

\- What the hell are you guys doing here? - I asked. They both seemed surprised to see us.

\- Ahn... - Sam tried to explain. - Eating?

\- What's the problem with eating what Heather brought? - I asked, again.

\- Sam said that it wasn't healthy and convinced me to come here. - Heather answered for him. - He is the only person I know that rather eat salad than bacon.

\- Are you intimate now? - I complained.

\- That's funny, sis. It's easier for _you_ to became intimate with a hunter than me.

\- The way you were laughing with him proves something else.

\- Don't forget that it was all and completely your fault, darling.

\- Ok, girls. - Dean interrupted.

\- Never interrupt me again, Winchester. - Heather was clenching her teeth.

\- You two have to stop arguing about stupid things. - he ignored Heather. - We have to focus on finding and killing that werewolf, not on Heather and Sam.

\- That's true. - Sam said. - Heather, why did you wanted to know about that werewolf so bad?

\- Family stuff. Can't talk about it. - she crossed her arms and looked at Emma, nervous.

\- Heath, we are hunting. We need every information we can get.

\- Yeah, _Heath_. - I laughed out loud. - Sorry. Keep going.

\- Don't call me like that, Sam, I didn't gave you permission. - I noticed Sam blushing, but, this time, I decided to stay quiet. - And it doesn't matter, I won't and I can't talk about it.

\- I thought we were on the same team. - Dean stared at me. - But we don't need your help, we already have enough leads that point to the suspect. - It wasn't hard to tell that he was lying. The Winchesters were far away to find that werewolf.

\- I am on your side, but that's something between me, mom, dad and Emma. If you want answers, talk to her, not to me.

Sam and Dean got up, leaving a twenty dollar bill at the table.

\- Thank you for your help. - Sam mumbled.

\- You're welcome. - my sister answered ironically, and, after the brothers left the diner, she looked at me. - They can't know, Emma. Don't screw this up.

\- They are going to find out one way or another, Heath. I don't understand why you are so afraid of the Winchesters, they are harmless. - I shrugged, remembering that Dean handcuffed me ten minutes ago.

\- If they find out one of us told them, you have an idea of what mom and dad would do to us, don't you? - Heather was legitimately scared.

\- They are afraid that the Winchesters are going to ruin her plan.

\- You wouldn't? - she drinked one last gulp from her beer and got up, leaving the diner.

I tried to follow her, but she wasn't there anymore. I came back to the motel even before Sam and Dean got there. I sat in one of the chair, waiting for someone.

After a few minutes, the brothers arrived, but Heather wasn't with them.

\- What took you guys so long? - I asked, tired.

\- We stopped to get some fuel. - Sam said, without looking at me.

\- Where is Heather? - Dean asked and I shaked my head negatively. - Don't tell me that you two had a fight.

\- No, I was actually going to find her. But you know, she will come back soon enough.

The brother looked at each others, anxious.

\- So Emma... - Dean sat by my side, in one of the chairs. - What was Heather talking about that... Family stuff?

\- That's a secret. - I crossed my arms. - They exist in the best families, including mine.

\- I don't doubt that. But... You have to tell us, Emma. We are still hunting, and we need informations that could help us.

\- Innocent people are dying, Emma. - Sam said.

\- I know, it's just... - I thought about what Abaddon could do to me if I told them. - I swear I care, but it's delicate.

\- More delicate than the lives of innocent people? - Dean raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

\- Fine, I will tell you guys. But in a place where no one can hear. Not even Crowley and Abaddon, because I know they are listening.

\- Dean, get the spray, let's cover the room with sigils.

I watched them get the red spray paint and starting to draw enochian symbols in the walls. I asked myself who was going to clean this up after.

\- Now you can talk. - they were anxious.

I knew I shouldn't do that, but I rather risk my life than letting innocent people die. And my parents still needed me for their selfish plan.

\- So... - Sam pressed me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Heath will never forgive me.

\- What do you want to know? - I asked. Maybe there is a way to don't tell them everything.

\- Why did Crowley brought that bitch back? I mean, Abaddon.

\- To begin with his evil plan to take over the world. - I mocked him, but they didn't laughed. - Bad mood, okay. Anyways, he brought her back to... You know. Have children. And then... They actually fell in love.

\- That explain a few things. - Dean said. - I just can't understand why they are hunting werewolves.

\- You didn't investigated this case, did you? - they shaked their heads negatively. - If you had, you would've known that the werewolf is an Alpha.

They didn't say anything, just looked at each other, surprised.

\- _Crowley and Abaddon are hunting an Alpha?_ \- the nervousness in Sam's voice was evident. - Why?

\- To take his blood. Literally. It's one of the things they need for their final plan.

\- Final plan?

\- Release Astaroth, duke of Hell. - I rolled my eyes, tired of hearing that name. - Once they do it, demons will take over Earth.

\- _Duke of Hell?_ \- Dean was worried. - How do we stop them?

\- Crowley and Abaddon need certain stuff do release him. Such as the blood from two Alphas.

Dean got up and started to walk around the room.

\- They know his location? - he finally said.

\- Yes, they are attacking him tonight. - I sighed, looking down.

\- And you know where he is?

\- Yes, but... You're not thinking about attacking him too, are you? Abaddon is going to kill you.

\- If they could kill us, believe me, they would've already done that a long time ago. - Sam smiled, proud.

\- Don't fool yourself, Sam. They spared you two because they needed informations. But that's not necessary anymore.

\- Let's say we have a past together.

\- Sam, you don't get it. Crowley is not the way you think he is. Abaddon is in charge now. If she tells him to kill you, he does it with a smile. Please, I care about you guys. - I begged, even though it was worthless.

\- You don't have anything to worry about, Emma. - he was once again, lying. - We'll be fine. We always do. And you an your sister can come with us.

\- Only if you find Heather before night falls. - I remembered my sister, that was still nowhere to be found.

\- Great. - Dean broke the sigil with a knife he took from his pocket.

Sam went to his backpack, grabbed a gun and hid it in her waist, doing the same with a knife that I have never seen before, carved with enochian symbols.

After a few seconds, we were ready to leave.

\- Shouldn't she be here yet? I don't think Heather trust us enough to leave you alone. - Dean said, and, one second after, Heather showed up in front of him, almost making him scream with the scare.

\- What took you so long, Red? - I asked.

\- I was doing some stuff. I bought something you are going to love. C'mon. - she grabbed my hand as we runned downstairs.

When we got to the front of the motel, there was a motorcycle parked there.

\- Isn't she perfect? - Heather asked, and I realized that she actually bought that vehicle.

\- Really? - I laughed. - Did you forgot we can teleport anywhere we want? You don't need that, sis.

\- Look, I'm sure that Dean will want to stay with his car, so why don't we keep up with him?

\- Maybe it's a good idea. That way we don't have to wait half an hour for them to get in a place. Even though we can teleport them with us.

\- Yeah, but they are going to freak out if we don't take their piece of crap with them. - when Heath finished her sentence, Sam and Dean showed up.

\- Don't talk about my car like that, I didn't gave you permission. - Dean joked, but Heather was way too serious.

\- I don't need permission to punch you in the middle of your face, much less to talk about that piece of shit you call a car.

\- _I don't think she likes you._ \- I whispered in Dean's ear.

\- _You think? I'm sure._ \- he whispered in mine. - Where are we going? - this time, he said out loud.

\- We need to get before Crowley and Abaddon in that werewolf hideout. - Sam suggested.

\- How did you... - Heather was confused, but as soon as she realized, looked at Emma. - _Did you fucking told them, Emma?_


	4. Watch Your Back

**SAM**

\- We don't have time to fight, Heather. - I warned her, thinking that maybe we could get there too late. - Can we talk about this later?

\- No, we can't. Not until Emma tells me why. - she looked at her sister. - You know what mom and dad are going to do with us. _Shit, Emma._

\- They are only going to find out if you tell them. I'm not afraid of them anymore, okay? - Emma defended herself.

\- I doubt that. Anyways... - she seemed to agree with the plan and left the fight behind, even though she didn't liked it. - Are you going with me or with them?

I heard Emma's sigh.

\- I'm not letting you enjoy that motorcycle alone. - she smiled. - Besides, I bet we get there first that your car.

Heather smiled and they both got up.

\- It's a race, then? I'm sure my Impala wins. - Dean seemed actually mad.

When we got in the car, Heather turned on her engine and went out.

\- I think the princesses win this time. - I joked, making him accelerate even more. - Just don't kill us, not like that.

He ignored me and kept accelerating.

\- They... Won't... - Dean didn't understand that, like every other old car, the Impala was slower that Heather's motorcycle. - Win.

I had to laugh at his reaction. At least, we will get there faster than expected.

\- _Shit!_ \- he almost screamed when Heather parked in front of an abandoned building.

I shaked my head negatively and, when Dean parked the car, I got out.

\- Looks like you've won. - I said.

\- We are always right. - Heather smiled, proud, while she helped Emma got down.

I heard the car's door slamming, and Dean showed up, pissed off.

\- You cheated. - he said to Heather.

\- Any other day that the world isn't ending we'll try again, Dean. - Emma tried to avoid another fight.

\- Let's get in. - I said. - Be careful.

\- We'll get in first, you and Dean stay and get your guns. - Heather said. I agreed, going to the trunk of the Impala.

\- Wait. - Dean said, quickly, before they could get in. The girls looked at him. - How can I be so sure that when you get to the Alpha, you won't take his blood to your parents?

Heather sighed, rolling her eyes.

\- You have my word. - Emma said, giving him a sincere smile, and Dean seemed to believe. - Besides, I owe you guys. I'm not the only one who doesn't want the world to end.

\- So... - Dean went to the trunk, took one of the guns and reloaded it with silver bullets. - Here. - he gave the gun to Emma. - Go for the heart, it's the only way to kill them.

Ems smiled.

\- Thanks, but I'm not good with guns. - she looked at the weapon in her hand.

\- C'mon. - I grabbed another gun filled with silver bullets.

We sneaked in through the building's back door. I looked back, certifying myself that no one had followed us.

The building had at least four floors, so we started to split up.

\- I'm not staying with Sam. - Heather said.

\- Heath, stop. He have to split up, if we stay together, they will be in disadvantage.

\- Hey, we fought werewolves before. - Dean protested. - You will de in disadvantage if a room is filled with sigils.

\- Don't worry, we know how to fight.

\- We are wasting time. - Dean said. - We meet upstairs in a few minutes.

**HEATHER**

\- Stay behind me. - Sam asked, while we looked for werewolves in the thir floor, since Emma and Dean were searching the first and second floor.

\- _You_ stay behind me. - I pushed him and got in front of the men, opening one of the doors.

\- I have the gun. - he complained. I looked at him, pissed off, and took the gun out of him hand.

\- What did you said? - I laughed. Sam sighed.

\- Let's get upstairs, this floor is clean. - he told me and I crossed my arms.

\- You don't do the shots here, Winchester.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, I heard a door opening, and, moments after, someone knocked Sam's head, making him fall to the floor.

Yes, I should help him and fight whoever did that, I should at least _worry_ about him. But I was standing there, watching Sam lose his senses, not because I was afraid that something could hurt me, but because I was trained to don't feel any kind of emotions that could disturb whatever I was doing. I was used to see people getting unconscious in front of me, and felt really grateful for my parents teaching me that.

When Sam passed out, a werewolf turned to me, ready to attack, but before he could move, I aimed the gun to his chest.

\- One more step and I will shoot you. - I said.

\- The boss wants to talk to you. - he didn't moved. - Don't worry, your friend is still alive.

I lowered the gun slowly, thinking if I should or shouldn't trust him.

\- Take him to another room, then. Your boss and I have private matters to talk about.

\- It's the second door to the right, upstairs. - he pointed to the stairs that Sam indicated, a few minutes ago.

I agreed, and, still holding the gun firmly, got upstairs, calmly. I entered the second door to the right, just as he said, and found a dark office.

\- Heather Singh, at your service. - I sad, ironically, and heard the door behind me shutting.

I turned around, only to realise that a men, a few inches taller than me, was standing there, staring.

\- David, anxious for answers. - he extended his hand.

\- Can we sit? - I asked, shaking his hand.

He turned on the lights, the bright glow filling the room. It was an ordinary office room, the only difference between it it was that the shelves, that were supposed to be filled with books, had jars with human hearts.

\- Nice decor. - I commented, sitting in one of the chairs. David sat in front of me.

\- To come here with the Winchesters, I'm sure you don't want to talk about decor. - he kept a serious voice tone. - What are you doing here?

_"Don't be weak. Never show weakness in front of your enemy."_ , I could hear my mother's voice, just as she taught me when I was born.

\- I came here to propose you a deal. - I said, crossing my legs.

\- Be my guest. - he gesticulated for me to continue.

\- Let's just say I came here for your blood. - when I finished the sentence, David laughed, sarcastically.

\- And why the hell I would give you my blood?

\- Believe me, I'm doing you a favor. My parents are coming after you to kill you. I'm trying to be nice.

\- Who are your parents, honey? How could they be more powerful than an Alpha?

It was my turn to laugh sarcastically.

\- Try Crowley and Abaddon, king and queen of Hell. - I was proud of that title. His expression was now nervous.

\- Why would they want my blood?

\- They want to summon a demon. _And_ are willing to kill you.

\- My blood doesn't work after I die, your parents know that, don't they?

\- They will find a way. Want to take the risk? - I raised my eyebrows an smiled. He started to think.

\- How can I be sure that after you take my blood, I can trust you?

\- What are your options?

\- Kill you right now is one of them.

\- You can't kill me that easily, darling. Beside that, I have company. - I was starting to get angry. - Your chances are almost zero.

David looked at me, suspicious.

\- Fine. Just make sure they are going to use my blood for the right reason. - I got a syringe out of my pocket, the one I was hiding from Sam since we got here, and gave it to him.

I watched as his blood filled the syringe, and felt proud of myself. When David finished, he gave the object to me and I hid it in the internal pocket of my jacket.

\- Great to have business with... - I was interrupted after hearing a loud bang, what I thought to be a shot.

The door was broken into and Dean showed up, with a gun in his hand.

\- Heather, get down! - he screamed and I obeyed, soon after hearing a shot. David's body fell to my feet.

\- _Son of a bitch._ \- I murmured, getting out of there quickly. Abaddon was going to be angry.

I ran to Dean and saw that Emma was with him, carrying Sam on her shoulders, easily. I laughed.

\- Did he hurt you, Heath? - she was worried.

\- You think a werewolf can hurt me, Ems? - I asked, pressing my jacket against my body, to protect and hide the syringe.

\- Let's get out of here. - Ems smiled.

\- With pleasure.

*******

We got to the motel ten minutes after, this time, without racing.

\- So, your case is solved? - Emma asked, sitting on the bed.

\- Yes, fortunately. - Sam smiled to me and Dean left the keys of his car at the table.

\- I can get some food to celebrate. - I smiled, getting up.

\- Double cheeseburger for me. - Dean said, tired.

\- Choose for me. - Sam winked at me, making me roll my eyes.

\- Be right back. - I said, snapping my fingers and getting out of that place.

In the next second, I was in an abandoned warehouse. After a few seconds, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around and found her staring at me, with her arms crossed.

\- That was fast. - my mother smiled and extended her hand to take the syringe.

\- I'm taking this serious, mom. - I smiled, giving her the blood. - But the Winchesters are already a problem.

\- Don't tell me they found out. I'll kill your sister. - she was angry.

\- They killed the werewolf. And yes, Emma told them your plan.

My mother left a long sigh out.

\- I always knew that she would be a trouble for the family.

\- We have to find a way to bring her back. - I looked down.

\- That's the hard part. - Abaddon looked at me. - Have you already tracked the other Alpha?

\- I'm trying. But everything points out that the _vetala_ is in Las Vegas.


	5. Behind the Trigger

**DEAN**

\- I'm back. With food. - Heather said once she arrived, holding a few plastic bags.

\- Hope it's something healthy, this time. - Sam laughed.

\- Sure. - she left the food on top of the table. - The line was huge.

\- And why would a princess of Hell wait in line? - Emma said.

\- Do you want me to steal the food, Emma? - Sam went to the bags and handed me a burger.

\- What are we going to do now? I mean, what are our parents next plans? - I asked, afraid of the answer.

\- We need to find the next Alpha before they do. - Ems said.

\- And where would he be? There are thousands of Alphas around, which one are they after? - I took a bite from my double bacon cheeseburger.

\- They are after a _vetala_ in Las Vegas. - Heather answered, indifferent, looking at her nails. Everyone in the room looked at her, surprised.

\- How do you know that? - Emma asked, worried, and Heather noticed all the eyes on her.

\- I was taking care of some stuff for their plan when I left. - she shrugged.

\- So we are going to Las Vegas? Nice. - Sam said. I started laughing out loud.

\- Really, Sam? - I asked, in between the laughs.

\- Do you guys need something for the trip? - Emma said. - Because we can't waste time.

\- _A priest._ \- I answered, laughing louder.

\- Why the fuck are you laughing, Winchester? - Heather was annoyed.

\- Because... - I tried to pull myself together. - Sam got married in Las Vegas.

\- _Sam did what?_ \- both of the girls said, at the same time.

\- Stop, I'm uncomfortable. - Sam laughed, too. - That woman was sick.

\- He got a divorce. - I catch a breath. - With Becky!

\- Becky? - Heather said. - Now, that's a bitch's name.

\- Jealous? - Emma asked, smiling.

\- It was just a comment, Emma. Sam, we are going with or without you.

\- I don't mind going, as long as Becky is not there.

\- Believe me, if she is there, I will take care of her. - the redhead smiled and took the keys to her motorcycle.

\- Shut up and let's leave. - Emma interrupted.

 

**EMMA**

\- Car or motorcycle? - Heather asked me. I remembered the time where Dean handcuffed me for "safety". 

****

\- I'm going with you, Heath.

\- Great. - she smiled and we both got up the vehicle. - Next stop, Las Vegas.

*******

During the way, we had to stop twice, one for Sam and Dean go to the bathroom and another one for them to eat.

\- I hate vehicles. - Heather complained. - Teleporting is way easier and faster. Humans are too slow.

\- Yeah. - I said, looking down. - Sometimes I wish I was like them, you know?

Heather looked at me, angry.

\- Why the hell would you want to be like them? Slow, weak and fragile? - she asked and I shrugged.

\- Humans have a reason to live, they have goals and know that their lives can end at any moment. They appreciate small things and need stuff to survive. They are free, Heath.

\- We are free, Emma. We don't need stuff to survive, we can do whatever we want and don't give a fuck about it.

\- That's not good, Heather. - I said, once the boys got to us.

\- I'm not arguing about that. - she looked at them. - Do you guys need anything else?

\- Nothing. - Sam answered. - Do you know the address, Heather?

\- Easy, Sam, I'm not a map. Let's get there first and go to a hotel.

\- Okay. - Dean said. - Then we can start hunting.

\- In which hotel are we stopping? - I asked, looking at Heath and getting in the motorcycle again.

\- The cheapest one. - Dean answered. - Money isn't that easy to get.

The redhead smiled.

\- Just follow me. - she started the engine and Sam and Dean got in the car.

They followed us until a huge hotel, and I realized how beautiful that city was, full of lights, since it was already night. Each place had a different color, flashing them around.

Heather stopped in front of the hotel and gave her key to the valet parking. Sam and Dean did the same, and we met in the entrance hall.

\- What did I said about hotels, Heather? - Dean complained.

\- Watch and learn, darling. - my sister snapped her fingers and vanished.

\- What the... - she showed up before Dean could finish, holding a purse.

\- I'm carrying a few things. - Heath winked. She snapped her fingers again and in the next moment Sam and Dean were wearing smokings. I was wearing a long blue dress, and Heather a black one. She looked awesome.

\- Are you some kind of godmother? - Dean joked, looking at me and smiling.

\- Much better. Let's go.

We went to talk with the receptionist and Heather took from her purse a few bills.

\- Presidential suit, please. - she said, politely, and handed the woman the hundred dollars bills.

\- Sure, you can leave your baggage with us and I'll give you the keys once you  
fill the form. - she smiled to us.

\- Sam, fill the form. I will get the baggage. - Heath asked.

\- Baggage, what... - she didn't waited for Sam to finish the sentence and started to leave the motel, followed by a couple of employees.

\- Dean and I are going upstairs. - I said, getting the room keys with the receptionist.

Sam agreed. We went to the elevator, who, for some kind of miracle, was empty.

\- I started liking Heather, for some reason. - Dean joked.

\- Yeah, when you get to know her better, she turns out to be a nice person. - I smiled.

\- But I still prefer you. - I admit that his comment was a surprise for me. I blushed.

\- Thank you. - Dean got closer, standing in front of me and putting his hands in my waist.

\- Dean... - I held his hands. - I...

I couldn't finish the sentence and he kissed me, suddenly. It felt so easy, so good, but... So wrong. It was a long kiss, but I wanted it to last an eternity. It was like I needed his touch to live, and he needed mine. I was feeling incredible doing what I knew was wrong.

We were interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening. I got out of there fast, walking to our room door still stunned.

\- _What was that?_ \- it was the only thing I could say.

\- I don't know. - I didn't looked at Dean, but I knew he was smiling. - But it felt really good.

\- It was wrong, you know that. - I opened the door.

\- Tell me you didn't liked it and we can pretend that it never happened. - he said.

\- I rather say that Heather will kill you if the find out. - I heard his laugh as we entered the room.

The walls were painted with a light grey. In front of us, there was a balcony, where we could see the whole town. In my left, there was two king-sized beds, the ones I pictured them to be for Sam and Dean, since me and Heather don't sleep. By the side of them, there was a nightstand with lamps on top of them. A small wardrobe was there too and, a little more to the left, a door leaded to the bathroom.

On the right side, there was some kind of bar, with an enormous quantity of drinks on a shelf behind a bar counter. There was also a freezer and a microwave.

\- _Wow._ \- Dean said and sat in one of the beds. - This room is amazing.

\- _Money_ is amazing. - I joked, trying to avoid the previous conversation. I heard the sound of the door opening behind me and Sam and Heather entered the room.

\- Did we missed something? - Heather said.

\- Nothing. - I quickly answered. - Everything okay downstairs? I mean, where are the baggage?

\- There is someone bringing them, don't worry.

\- And what's inside them? - Sam looked at her. - Because we didn't brought any.

\- Clothes and necessary stuff. - she smiled. - And by necessary, I mean guns.

\- Where did you get... You know what, I don't care. I'm hungry, who wants to go to a diner? - Dean said, taking off his coat.

\- Holy shit, Dean. You are in a five star hotel and want to go to a fucking diner? - Heather said.

He shrugged.

\- Whatever. As long as it has food, I'm in. - he smiled.

\- I'm gonna show you guys what real food is. - she smiled to them, and, knowing her, she knew exactly where to take them.

\- You scare me sometimes, Heather. - Sam commented.

\- Sometimes? - Dean retorted, putting his coat again.

\- Good. - Heath answered. - That's good. But anyways, the restaurant is at the hotel, and it seems to be really good.

\- Great, I don't want to spend fuel with Baby.

\- Dean, you have to stop calling your car _"Baby"_. - Heather scolded him.

\- It's not my fault you don't know what love is.

\- I know what love is, Winchester. I just don't love stupid things, like a car.

\- Alright, children, can we go? - Sam said. Dean shaked his head and went to the door.

\- Let's go before I give up.

Finally, we left the room and went to the restaurant. Staying in the elevator with Dean again was a little embarrassing, but he didn't seemed to notice my nervousness.

\- How many people? - the restaurant receptionist asked us when we got there, smiling to Dean.

\- Four people. - he answered, smiling back. For a moment, I felt like punching him, and in the next, guilt. I wasn't jealous, was I?

\- Follow me, please. - she lead us to our table, in the middle of the restaurant that was almost full. - Make yourselves home. - she handed us the menu.

\- Any suggestion? - Dean asked, looking at the menu confused.

\- I'll take care of it, don't worry, Dean. - Heather said. I was just watching that scene, knowing what would be their reaction to Heather's choice.

My sister called the waiter and ordered food that the rest of us couldn't even pronounce. I laughed when the men left. 

\- You guys are going to regret coming here. - I said, looking at the boys.

\- Shut up, Emma. I'm sure they will never eat something as good. - Heather said, with high expectations.

Once the waiter arrived with the food, Dean raised an eyebrow.

\- We are supposed to eat that? - he asked, looking at the meat surrounded by the most various ingredients. It didn't seemed exactly the most appetizing food in the world.

\- Yes. - she didn't take it as an offense, which was good.

\- Yeah, I'm not doing this. - Dean got up, making Heather look at him angry.

\- Sit down, Winchester, before I make you. - she almost shouted.

\- _Here we go._ \- I murmured.

\- Nope. Me and Sam are eating cheeseburgers. - without saying another word, the brothers left the restaurant.

\- You must be fucking kidding me, Emma. - she said, trying to control her angry. Heather got up and left. I followed her moves, as she went to pay for the food we didn't even ate.

Tired, I went to the elevator, meeting Dean alone there, waiting for the doors to open.

\- Hey. - I said, blushing. - Where is Sam?

\- Hey. - he smiled at me. I noticed how beautiful he was with that suit and that unshaven beard. - I think he went to the bathroom.

The silence installed himself between us.

\- So... - I started talking. - Are we going to talk about what happend?

\- I... - he looked down. - I think you are the first demon I kissed, and I didn't felt guilty. So, I guess that's a good thing, right?

 

**HEATHER**

I finished paying that _fucking_ meat that the _fucking_ Winchesters refused to eat. Damn Emma for convincing me to escape with them and damn Abaddon for forcing me to stay with them.

I headed to the elevator, since Emma was waiting for me upstairs. When I pressed the button, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and found Sam.

\- Sorry about Dean. - he said, smiling.

\- I can't believe he has such a bad taste for things. - I complained.

\- _You_ are the one with the bad taste, Heather. - he joked. - It's not possible that you prefer that than a cheeseburger and a good beer. - the elevator came and we entered it.

\- _I have a bad taste?_ \- I was extremely pissed off. - I chose to drive a garbage car like the Impala 67 and eat in a diner instead of a _five star restaurant?_ Please, Sammy.

\- It's Sam, okay? - he seemed to bother with the nickname. - And what's the problem with the Impala? Remembering that the diner was Dean's idea.

\- You know what, I'm tired of giving you two some class.

\- I rather have a good taste than class. - he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as we got to our floor. Sam followed me to the room's door. When we got in, I came across something I wasn't expecting, only increasing my anger. Dean and Emma were sitting on the bed. Dean had his arm around Emma's shoulders. They were both laughing, _too close_ from each other.

\- What the fuck is that, Emma? - I asked, screaming, seeing that scene.

\- Calm down, Heather. - Emma said, backing away from Dean.

\- What do you mean, calm down?

\- Just because you are Crowley and Abaddon's daughter it doesn't mean you can't have fun. - they both got up.

\- Who said I can't have fun? - I answered. - I just have fun with the right people.

Ems sighed. I noticed she was tired of that same fight. But it wasn't just my fault. She fucks up and _I am_ the wrong one?

\- No, you don't understand what it is to have fun. You live to follow rules, Heather, nothing more. _That's_ not living. - Emma, in an impulse, grabbed Dean's tie and kissed him for a long time. I was about to lose my shit. - That, sis, it's called living.

\- _I can't fucking believe in it._ \- I was feeling my hands shaking in anger. My eyes turned black, something I only did when I was _really_ angry. I noticed my sister widening her eyes, and the Winchesters took a step back. - Do you want to see my definition of fun, Red? - I raised my hand and Dean was thrown to the wall, staying immobile. I couldn't contain the huge smile in my face. It's been some time since I don't feel that sensation of power, of pleasure.

\- Heather, stop! - Emma screamed.

\- What, now you are feeling guilty? - I squeezed my hand. Dean couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and that was _way too good_ to watch. - Face the consequences, darling.

\- It's not his fault, Heather, stop. - Emma tried to stay firm, but I could hear her voice failing. I allowed Dean to move, dropping him on the floor, his face already turning blue. I smiled even more.

Emma stopped in front of me. When I saw her face, I stopped. The tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes red.

\- If you want to take out on someone, take out on me. - she said. Shit. I heard Dean breathing again and lowered my hand, my eyes coming back to normal. Sam went to help his brother. - Stop being such a bitch, Heather. Stop following everything that our parent taught us, because they were wrong. I promise, you won't regret it. - she cleaned her tears on her face. - Now, get dressed. We're going out.

I didn't answered her, just turned my back on them. I needed to find a way to make things right again. I needed to talk to my mother.


	6. Answer

**DEAN**

After everything that happened that night, the only thing we could do was enjoy the rest of it.

We got to the nearest diner possible, which was full of people. Every look in the place was in Heather and Emma. Not just because their beauty, but because of the clothes they were wearing.

Ems had a small shorts, the one which highlighted her thighs and her ass. Her shirt was white, stamped with a Unites States flag, that had an huge cleavage.

Heather wasn't much different, besides the fact that she was always pulling her shorts down, not allowing it to show much more of her skin. Her black shirt left her cleavage way more shown, counting that her boobs were way bigger than her sister's. In her high heels, Heather tried to hide behind Emma, but she was taller. It was ironic to see a princess of Hell so embarrassed, once it was her sister who chose her outfit.

\- So... - I tried to break the silence that was between all of us since Heather tried to kill me, in the hotel. - Let's sit down.

\- Like if there was a place to sit around here. - Emma complained, leaning in a wall. - But anyways, you guys didn't said anything about our clothes yet.

\- Ahn... - Sam stuttered, glancing at Heather's body parts, that, as soon as she realized the look, pulled her shirt up, blushing. - You two are wonderful.

\- You two look _amazing_. - I said, and the girl, that, just like her sister, blushed.

\- Thank you. - she answered. - Isn't there any waiter here?

\- Only waitresses. - I smiled, and felt Emma kicking me with her supernatural strength.

I called one of the girls that were working there and got a table for us to sit.

\- Four bacon cheeseburgers and four beers. - I asked and the waitress agreed, leaving.

\- I'm going to have to eat it too? - Sam said, complaining about not eating his healthy stuff.

\- Don't, Sam. Just don't. - I joked, and he sighed.

I laughed and we started to chat, until our food arrived.

\- Here they are. - the waitress put the burgers and he beer at the table, handed me a paper and smile. I realized that in the paper was written her phone number, under the name "Lynn". The waitress winked at me and left.

I looked at Emma, but she didn't looked at me, angry. Was she jealous?

\- Ready for the best food in the world, Heather? - I said, taking my burger.

\- I've ate burgers before, Dean. - she took a bite. - And this one is a little too greasy.

\- They're better this way. - I smiled. - So, I guess we won, Sammy. Our food is way better than theirs.

\- Actually, have you...

\- Enough talking about food. - Emma interrupted. - Let's focus on what really matters, the case.

\- Let's forget about the case tonight, Ems, and enjoy one of the last nights off we will have in days. - I took a sip from my beer. - Besides, we can ask Castiel for help tomorrow.

\- He is not answering our calls in days, Cas is too busy in Heaven, why would he come down here? - Sam said, sad.

\- Hold on. You know _angels_? - Heather seemed scared.

\- I thought your parents taught you two everything they knew about us.

\- Most of it. - Emma said.

\- Yes, we know angels. - Sam answered. - That don't answer us in days.

\- That's because everything is okay in Heaven and they don't know about the possible end of the world.

\- Cas would've warned us. He is not like that, he doesn't vanish, not if he knows about the princesses of Hell.

\- We can solve this problem tomorrow. - Heather said. - Who wants to go to a casino?

 

**SAM**

In the next morning, I woke up with the sound of a car horn coming from outside. My head was hurting. As weird as it sounds, Emma and Heather were both lying on the floor, sleeping or possibly fainted.

But it was even more weird to see Dean already up, with a cup of coffee in his hand, looking for informations about our case.

\- Morning, Sammy. - he said. - There is black coffee over there. - he pointed to the counter, where I could see the coffee maker and three other mugs.

\- What's up with all that? - he stopped whatever he was doing and looked at me. - Waking up early, making coffee, searching for cases... It's to impress Emma?

\- Looks like I'm the only one here that is used to hangovers. - he answered. - And... Don't speak too loud.

I shrugged and took a sip from my coffee.

\- What happened last night? Last thing I remember is entering the casino and drinking something. - I looked at both of the girls on the floor.

\- We are in Las Vegas, fuck the rest. - Dean answered me, soon changing the subject. - But even in Las Vegas there are cases. A woman was kidnapped and found dead with _no blood in her body._

\- _Vetala?_

\- Exactly. Should we wake them up?

\- Yes. - I went to them. - Still don't get how did they slept.

\- I didn't knew demons slept, but they seem... Different than we are used to. - Dean said.

I crouched by Emma's side, that was closer, and started shaking her. Slowly, she began to wake up.

\- Where am I? - she grumbled, but seemed to recognize me. - Oh, hey, Sam. Where's my Red?

\- By your side. - I pointed with my head to Heath and she smiled, kicking her sister.

\- Just don't tell me you guys killed her while I slept or passed out, still haven't figured it out. - she was struggling to sit, tired.

\- Relax, Ems. - I noticed he called her by her nickname. - There is coffee at the counter, if you want.

She smiled and got up, kicking Heather again, that mumbled.

\- Let me sleep, Emma. - she raged.

\- Heath, we got work to do. C'mon, get up, you know that demons don't sleep. - Emma insisted.

\- If that isn't sleeping, I don't know what it is. - Heather stretched out.

\- There must have something on those drinks last night. But anyways, did you guys found anything? - Ems said, taking a cup of coffee.

\- Well, there is absolutely a _vetala_ here, but we don't need to go together. We'll talk to the families, they might get suspicious if four people knock on their door. - Dean said. - I can go with Emma, while Heather and Sam try to find anything else.

Dean seemed useful that morning, something was wrong.

\- Are you sure, Dean? Don't you want me to go with you? - I asked.

\- C'mon, Sam. - Emma said. - He can't go out with anyone else and you start complaining? Sorry to take your boyfriend.

Dean laughed.

\- It's not that, I just think that something is happening between you two.

\- Of course there is. - Heather answered. - Or did you forgot Emma's declaration last night?

\- Oh, yeah, you almost killed my brother. But it's okay, just making sure that I'm not the one dating here.

\- That's gay, Sam. - Heather laughed.

\- We aren't dating. - Emma defended herself. - We just kissed. Accidentally.

\- Sure. - Heather looked down.

\- Anyways, I have a headache and don't want to argue this early. I'm going to get dressed. - Emma sounded excited.

\- Early? - I looked at the clock. - It's one o'clock, Emma.

\- What? Oh, Lucifer. Luckily, I'm quick. - she said and went to the bathroom.

\- Why doesn't she just use her powers and get ready? - Dean asked.

\- Because Emma likes to feel _normal_ sometimes. - Heather answered. - And by _normal_ , I mean _human_.

\- I still don't see a problem with that. - I said.

I sat on the bed and opened my notebook, trying to find anything that could help us.

A few minutes after, Emma left the bathroom wearing a black jeans and a leather jacket, her long red hair falling through her shoulders.

\- You look beautiful. - Dean said, smiling at her.

\- Take it easy, Winchester. - Heather said and Emma laughed.

\- Let's go. - Dean grabbed his keys.

 

**EMMA**

I ringed the bell from Justin's house, friend of the victim, last place she was seen.

\- You don't seem like a journalist from Las Vegas. - Dean said. - Take off the jacket.

\- I'm not taking off the jacket. Why don't you take off this flannel? You look good in white. - I smiled at him.

Before he could answer, the door was opened.

\- Can I help? - a men, tall, that seemed to be at least forty, asked.

\- Hello, mister...? - Dean started talking.

\- Prior. Justin Prior.

\- Thank you. - I kept going. - Well, Mister Prior, me and my colleague Dean are from a journal in Las Vegas. We are working in an article about the Regina's kidnapping, Caleb's wife. She was last seen in your house.

\- I don't want to talk about it. Get out of here before I call the cops. - he looked pissed off.

\- Please, mister Prior. Our job depends on that. - Dean begged.

\- Go after someone else. - he slammed the door on our faces and Dean sighed.

\- So, that's how the Winchesters solve a case? - I laughed.

\- Well, usually, they invite us in. - we got out of Justin's house before he _actually_ called the police and started walking towards the place where Dean parked the Impala.

\- What are we going to do now? - I asked.

\- Go to the police and try to find some lead? - he suggested.

\- Or, we could go to the... - I was interrupted by a men, wearing a trenchcoat, looking at us. - Where did he came from?

\- _A demon_. - he said, worried about the Winchester. - Dean, run.

\- Cas? Wait, I... - the one with the trenchcoat stepped in front of Dean.

\- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..._

\- Dean, what the hell the is doing and who is he? - I asked, laughing from his failed attempt of exorcise me.

\- _Cas._ \- Dean said, this time louder, making the men stop.

\- What's going on? - "Cas" asked.

I realized that the men was surrounded by some kind of blue light, and almost instantly, I backed away. He was an angel.

 

**HEATHER**

Without having anything to do in that room, I started walking around, thinking about Emma and Dean together, and what I seen and did last night.

\- You think I don't know how to have fun? - I asked Sam, that was focused in his notebook. He looked at me confused.

\- No, you just... Have fun in a way that, for Emma, isn't the right way, you know? - he closed his notebook and sat in the bed. I sat in front of him.

\- That's because of my parents, isn't it? Abaddon and Crowley's daughter doesn't break the rules..

\- If you think that way. - he shrugged. - You know what I think? - Sam smiled. - _Rules were made to be broken._ \- he finished the sentence and sat by my side.

\- I know how to break rules, okay? I try to have fun, even if it doesn't look like it.

\- Prove it. - he smiled again, getting closer from me, close enough for me to kiss him. I closed my eyes an broke the space between our lips.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing it. In that moment, I knew I was breaking every rule possible, but it felt really good. Sam brought his hand to my waist, as he shivered to the fact that my nails were scratching his neck. A weirdly good heat was going through my body the entire time.

In the middle of your kiss, that I didn't want to end, I felt Sam smiling.

I backed away from him after feeling the weight of the consequences that would come after. _What the hell have I done?_

\- Sam, I... - my hand was squeezing his arm, I could feel him muscles through his shirt. My red lipstick was all over his mouth.

\- Can't go back now, Heath. Enjoy it. - this time, he was the one who kissed me, but I wasn't stupid to interrupt, noticing his bold moves on me, his hand slipping from my waist to my ass, only making that heat increase.

\- Sam. - I said, in the middle of the kiss, reminding an important detail. - They can get here anytime. You should clean your mouth. - I couldn't help but to laugh.

In that moment, we heard the door opening, and Sam ran to the bathroom.

\- Ems, Dean... - I started talking, when I noticed a men, wearing a trenchcoat, get in the room. Around him, there was a blue aura. - _An angel?_ \- I closed my hand in a fist. - _Dean Winchester, why the fuck there is an angel here?_ \- I felt my blood warm up and the anger grow inside me. But I couldn't lose control. This time, not in front of Sam.


	7. Wait, what?

**DEAN**

\- I need to talk with you guys. - Castiel said, when he entered the room, looking at Ems and Heath. - Alone. 

****

****

\- Wait. You... Know him? - Heather's anger seemed to be turned to fear.

\- Of course they know me. The question is what are they doing with _you_. - I noticed his angel blade in hand.

\- Solving cases, not playing around with angels. - she got up.

\- Well, since you two are the princesses of Hell, you must know that your parents are stealing graces and collecting souls from innocent people, right?

\- _What?_ \- it was Emma's turn to protest. As weird as it looks, Heather didn't said a word. - I can't believe it got to this point.

\- They are against their parents. - I said. - They joined us to help take them down.

\- What do you mean, stealing graces and collecting souls? - Emma insisted.

\- That's not what I came here to talk about. For now. - Castiel ignored Ems. - Boys, please. 

\- We'll be back in a few minutes. - I said, then Cas teleported us to somewhere far from there. - Okay, we are safe, what do you want to say that it's so important?

\- I need your help.

\- Our help, you? - Sam asked, frowning. - What did you do, Cas? Is there something to do with the angels?

\- No. It's more... Personal. As you know, I spend some time in Heaven, and... I've met an angel. Her name is Gillian.

\- Cas, if you want dating tips, you don't have to be embarrassed. - I said, without understanding what he wanted to say.

\- No, Dean, we... Spend one night together. - he looked down. - She got pregnant. I'm going to be a father.

 

**HEATHER**

\- I don't like angels. - Emma said, sitting on the bed.

\- I can't believe they asked for the help of angels. - I crossed my arms and started to walk around the room, again.

\- They didn't asked for his help, this Castiel showed up out of nowhere. - Ems explained. - And why is Abaddon and Crowley stealing souls and graces?

I thought about that too. That wasn't part of the plan. They excluded me from my favorite part, souls.

\- I... need to get some air, alone, to think about some stuff. Anyways, I know as much as you, sis.

I snapped my fingers, in a rush, to get out of that room. I need to talk with my mother as soon as possible.

*******

\- Finally, the ungrateful child decided to talk to me. I even thought you joined your sister. - Abaddon said when she saw me.

\- Never, mom. I'm sorry if I don't keep contact, I almost don't have time to do that. - I didn't looked at her, afraid that maybe she knows about me and Sam.

\- Have you gotten the _vetala's_ blood yet?

\- No, mom, I'm still trying to find him. He knows how to hide. And why are you collecting souls? We were supposed to do that together, weren't we? - I crossed my arms.

\- You chose to be on your sister's side, remember? - she said, angry.

\- That doesn't mean that... You know what? I'm not going to have this fight with you. - I sighed. - The Winchesters have a new friend. An angel, Castiel. That's making things hard. - I was disgusted to remember "Cas".

\- An angel? - my mother asked. - Castiel knows you two are my daughters, he will try to hurt you.

\- Exactly. Right now, he is talking to them, alone. Probably warning them about me and Emma. - I looked at Abaddon and opened a smile. - Can I steal his soul? Please, mom.

\- You need to deserve it, Heather, I don't like your attitude these days. Don't forget that everything you do, I know.

I froze. _She knew._

\- So, you are spying on me?

\- I'm your mother. I have the right to do whatever I want. Just don't be surprised with the consequences to join the Winchesters side.

\- Why do you think I'm on their side? - I screamed, pissed off. - I'm doing this for you and dad, not for Emma. I could simply walk away and don't give a fuck about neither of you. You should thank me, not talk about _consequences_.

\- Your job doesn't include going to bars in Las Vegas with them, Heather.

\- I need to win their trust to get your informations.

\- Just take care of your sister before she get involved with them, I'm still figuring out a way to get her attention.

\- Mom, wait... - before I could finish, she disappeared. I sighed.

Without taking too long, I came back to the hotel and realized that the boys arrived before me.

\- Where did you went? - Sam asked when he saw me.

\- I went to get some air. - I looked at Castiel. - To anywhere away from him.

\- What's your problem with Cas? He is on our side too, Heath. - Emma said.

\- Oh, none, he _just_ can liquefy us with his fucking touch and send us back to Hell.

\- Are you scared of him? - Dean laughed.

\- I'm not letting him hurt you, Heath. - Sam said. - I trust him.

I blushed. Sam started to stare me and smile.

\- I won't, too. - Ems said, breaking the mood between me and Sam. - Heath, can I talk to you for a moment?

I frowned.

\- Sure. - I didn't wanted to stay alone with her.

Emma got up and grabbed my arm, leading me to the door.

\- We'll be right back, boys. - she said and we both left the room. - What happened between you two?

\- Between me and Castiel? I don't trust him, what about you? - I avoided the place she wanted to get.

\- Don't be stupid, Heather. What did you and Sam did? - she smiled, happy and anxious at the same time, like if she was waiting for this for a long time.

\- Nothing happened. - it was inevitable to hide a smile after I remembered the kiss.

\- What do you mean, nothing happened? The way he smiled when he saw you, the way you are smiling _right now_...

\- You are seeing things, sis. Things that only _you_ want to see. Nothing is ever going to happen between me and a hunter. It's forbidden, remember? And even if I did, it wasn't going to last and someone would get hurt.

\- C'mon, Heather, I'm your sister, you can tell me everything. And how is Heather Singh caring about other person's feelings?

My face started to burn. Ems was right, I needed to tell her.

\- Fine, Emma. - I hesitated. - I kissed Sam. Happy?

Emma hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

\- I can't believe it. Finally, Heath, you learned to have fun. - she mocked me. - Oh, Lucifer, I waited for this for _so long_.

\- Too much, Ems. Too much. If anyone knows about that, I will kill you. - I warned her. If Dean knows...

\- Can't promise anything.

\- Emma...

\- Are you two finished? - Dean opened the door, interrupting me.

\- Yes, Dean. - Ems answered, getting in the room. I did the same. Dean closed the door and sat down.

\- Girls... We need your help.

 

**SAM**

\- I didn't knew angels could get pregnant. - Heather seemed surprised, such as everyone that heard the news.

\- That means that demons can, too. - Emma smiled to Heather. She must have found out something in this talk she had with her.

\- Shut up, Emma, how do you think mom got pregnant?

\- That's not what I meant. - she answered. - I still don't understand why do you need our help, Castiel.

\- You are women. You two understand about pregnancy.

\- What? We never got pregnant. - Heather said, shrugging.

\- Any advice is welcome. - Cas said.

\- What do you want? We don't even know her. - Emma was excited to help.

\- I don't want another angel in my life, thank you. - Heath said.

\- Please, girls. It's just a little help. One day, you will have children, won't you, Heather? - Castiel begged. - Gillian needs help.

\- I'm _never_ having children. - she answered. For some reason, I didn't liked her comment. After a while, she sighed. - Fine, I'll do it, but don't think that we will become best friends.

Castiel smiled.

\- Great. - in the moment after, he was gone.

\- How do you guys feel about being the only one who can't teleport? - Emma laughed.

\- At least we have the Impala. - Dean answered.

\- I don't understand why you like that car so much.

\- I am going to ignore your comment, Heather. Is Cas going to take too long? - he got up.

\- He must be on his way. - I sighed, and Castiel showed up in front of us again, this time with a girl, blonde, tall and pretty, that I have never seen before.

\- I swear I'm going to kill you, Castiel. - the blonde said. - Hello, guys, I'm Gillian. - she shaked mine and Dean's hand, but stopped when she got to Heather and Emma. - Demons. - she looked at Cas. - You didn't told me anything about _demons_.

\- You can trust them, honey. - he said. - I promise you.

\- So. - Heather started talking. - You're the one who's pregnant? _I'm sorry_.

Gillian looked at Castiel, angry.

\- Why am I here anyways? - she asked.

\- Because we want to help. - Emma said.

\- A demon offering help? No, thank you. - Gillian crossed her arms.

\- She is not just any demon... - Dean defended her.

\- It doesn't matter who I am. - Emma interrupted him. - You can count on me, Gillian.

\- Yeah, sure. - Heather said, indifferent, lying down on the bed, without paying attention to what was going on there.

Cas smiled.

\- So, Gillian, can we talk about what's going on? - Castiel pulled a chair for her to sit.

\- No. - she said, sitting down. - Not for them. My... Our baby can be in more danger than he already is, with so many graces being stolen.

I frowned.

\- Danger? - I asked.

\- Well... - she looked at Emma and Heather, but ended up talking. - The angels don't want to accept this baby. They say that it will be too powerful, and... - she couldn't finish the sentence. Gillian hugged Castiel.

\- We need to hide Gillian. - Cas said. - Angels are after her.

\- And every demon too, including Crowley and Abaddon. - she said, still with her voice failing.

We all heard Heather's loud laugh fills the room.

\- _She doesn't know?_ \- she opened a wide smile, having fun of the situation.

\- Gillian, they are...

\- Their daughters. - she seemed to connect it all together. - It's explained now. Cas, honey, get me out of here, let's go to anywhere far away from them.

\- I told you that we can trust them, Gillian. Believe me. - he asked, calmly.

\- No, Cas. They are more dangerous than any other demon. If you don't come with me, I'm going alone.

\- Gillian... - Dean got in their conversation. - If you don't want to trust Cas, trust us. More than anyone, we know you can trust them.

\- I have an idea. - I said. - Dean and Emma can take Cas and Gillian to the bunker, safest place on Earth, while me and Heather stay in town to solve the _vetala_ case.

\- Deal. - Heath quickly answered, getting up and smiling. - Everything okay to you, _Gillian_? - she asked, ironically, making the angel look at the redhead, angry.

\- You sure you trust them, honey? - Gillian looked at Cas, that hesitated and looked at Sam and Dean.

\- Yes, don't worry. - he smiled.

\- Then it's fine by me. - she said.

One second after, everybody disappeared.

\- So, Sammy. - Heather said. - What's the plan?

 

**EMMA**

\- Where are we? - I asked, looking at an empty road.

\- Safest place on Earth. - Dean said when we got in front to a door. He took out of his pocket a key, that I recognized for some reason, carved with symbols that I knew Abaddon had already taught me, I just couldn't remember.

He opened the metal door. When I got in the place, I realized I couldn't move.

\- Dean, what's going on? - I asked, desperate.

\- Relax, Ems. - Dean laughed. - It's just a devil's trap.

\- It's _just_ a devil's trap because you aren't the one that can't move. - I tried to get out of there in failed attempts.

\- Emma, stop moving. - Dean looked up and I did the same, seeing the devil's trap drawn in the ceiling. - I'm going to get a ladder. Cas, you already know the place, you can show it to your... Girlfriend?

\- Sure. - Castiel got in the place, turning the lights on and revealing a bunker filled with books.

\- Dean, don't leave me alone, please. - I screamed, begging. That was one of the worst sensation I've ever experienced.

\- Two seconds, princess. - he answered and left, coming back a few minutes after with a ladder and a knife.

\- Dean, I'm freaking out. - I closed my eyes firmly. He positioned the ladder and, with the knife, broke the devil's trap. I felt free again, and quickly got out of there. - Thank you. Just don't tell me that there are a more of these around.

\- There are a few more, but I will warn you.

In that moment, I remembered what the symbol in the box meant, and knew exactly where I was.

\- Oh, shit. - I stopped. - You have no idea what Abaddon would do to be here right now.

\- I can imagine. She killed my grandpa because of this place. - he paused. - C'mon, let's find a place for Gillian to sleep.

I imagined how bad my mother was for people like Sam and Dean. Killing, torturing, things so awful that I felt guilty just for being her daughter.

I hugged Dean's waist as an apologize.

\- I'm sorry about what Abaddon did to you. - I said.

\- We faced worst things than her, Ems, don't worry. - he hugged me back and kissed me.

I smiled with his answer. Dean seemed to be so strong.

We found Castiel and Gillian in one of the thousands of rooms that were in that bunker.

\- So? - Dean asked. - Liked this room?

\- I'm not feeling very well. - Gillian said, sitting in the bed.

\- It must be the sigils around here, honey, don't worry. - Castiel answered.

\- No, it's not that, it must be... - the blonde got up, and ran to a door, that revealed to be the bathroom, and throwed up in the toilet. - I'm sorry. - she said, after cleaning up. - It's the baby.

\- It's okay. - Dean said. - Cas, have you shown her the bunker? - the angel agreed. - Great. Make yourselves at home. If you need anything, just call us.

\- And you, Dean. - Castiel looked at me. - Be careful and remember where she came from.

Dean ignored him the same way I did, and we both left the room.

\- Sorry about that. Cas is way to apprehensive. - he said.

\- It's okay, Dean, I know it's hard to trust me, because of my parents.

Dean smiled to me.

\- So, do you want a tour through the bunker? I'm sure you are going to love it.

I smiled back.

\- Of course. - I answered and Dean held my hand.

*******

\- And here... Is my room. - we finished he tour that ended in Dean's room. In it, there was a bed, two nightstands, a table with multiple stuff in it, and a chair. Dean, instead of painting the room, hanged guns on the walls.

\- Wow. - I smiled. - This room is perfect for you. - I started to pay attention to the details, such as some CD's and pictures that were on top of the table. It was like the apocalypse started and everything you needed was right there.

Dean laughed.

\- Is that a complement? - he hugged me from the back and kissed my neck.

\- Of course. - I answered, turning around and kissing his lips.

\- I have a way to make it better. - we both smiled and put his hands in my waist, leading me to his bed. - A messed bed is always a nice touch. - Dean started kissing my neck, and I left a gasp escape my mouth. He laid me in the bed, gently, and stayed on top of me, taking off my shirt, leaving only my bra on.

\- Dean, I...

\- Just relax, Ems. - he took his shirt off, and I bit my lip once I saw his muscles. - Look, I really can't believe I'm saying this, but... _I love you, Emma Singh._


	8. Choices

**SAM**

\- We could go to that guys house, again. - I suggested, looking at Heather, that was sitting on the bed analyzing some documents, trying to find any lead about the _vetala_ case.

\- But Emma and Dean already went there. - Heath said, frustrated.

\- They went as journalist, not as FBI. You should get dressed properly, I'm going to put my suit on.

\- Okay. - she answered, dropping the papers on top of the bed, getting up and snapping her fingers. When I blinked, she was wearing a formal outfit. - Will you take too long? - she snapped her fingers again, and, this time, I was the one with the suit on. - No? That's great.

\- Couldn't you just wait a few minutes? - I laughed.

\- Let's just say that patience isn't one of my virtues. - she went to the door. Quickly, I got a fake FBI credential and followed Heath. - Just don't tell me we are going with the Impala.

\- Dean would kill me if he knows I left his car alone. - I answered, hearing her sigh. - I promise you it's going to be quick.

\- No, thank you. I rather my motorcycle. - she got out ahead. Heather seemed to be bothered about something, and I could imagine about what it was.

\- _Heath._ \- I called her, trying to catch up. - There is no problem going with the car, Dean isn't here.

\- I know. I just rather drive my motorcycle. - she took her keys and got in the elevator. 

\- Heather, is something wrong? - I tried to be delicate.

\- Nothing is wrong, Sam. - she didn't looked at me. - I just want to go with my motorcycle, is there a problem with that?

\- Of course not, but... Was it because of our kiss?

Heather paralyzed, thinking about what to say.

\- I'm sorry. - she looked down. - I'm stressed out about so many things right now and I end up discounting on you.

\- You don't need to apologize. - in a brave move, I hugged the girl, that, for my surprise, didn't tried to push me away. - We are going to stop Crowley and Abaddon, don't worry.

\- I... I know, Sam. - the elevator opened the doors. - But I'm going with my bike anyways.

\- Alright. - I let go of her. - If you prefer that way, we can meet up there.

She smiled to me and we both got on our vehicles. In a few minutes, we parked in front of Justin's house.

\- Do you have your credential? - I asked, while we walked to the door.

\- Yes. - she took out of her pocket a credential, that she probably used at the werewolf case, also pretending to be from the FBI. - I'm Heather Huffman.

\- Huffman? Nice name. I'm... - I looked at mine. - Sam Sheppard.

\- Great. - she pressed the doorbell, and seconds after the men, who seemed to be Justin, opened the door, and we showed our credentials simultaneously.

\- FBI. - he said, before we could open our mouths. - They warned us about that.

\- We have a few questions. - Heath said, and the men invited us in, with a weird smile in his face. As soon as Heather stepped in the house, I noticed she couldn't move.

\- What the... - before I could hear the redhead say anything, I felt something hitting my head, and everything went black.

 

**DEAN**

Me and Emma were lying down in my bed, holding hands, both of us with involuntary smiles in our faces. I knew that was going to happen some time, but I didn't noticed Emma would become so special for me. She wasn't just any girl I met in a bar, or that I got her phone number between cases. I couldn't leave and say that it was just one night stand and tell her that my company was way too dangerous for her, because I wasn't going to let her go.

\- Ems...

\- Shh... - she interrupted me. - Don't ruin the moment. - she was drawing imaginary lines in my naked chest, with her head rested in my shoulder. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

I caressed her arm until I realized Sam still haven't called yet to give us some news.

\- Ems. - I called her again. - Neither Sam or Heather called, yet. Do you think everything is okay?

\- Of course it is. They must be doing the same thing we did minutes ago. - she laughed and I frowned. - Sam didn't told you? - I shaked my head. - Heath is going to hate me forever, but they kissed each other.

I smiled, surprised.

\- That's my brother. - I laughed. - But why do you think he didn't told me?

Emma shrugged.

\- Maybe Heather asked him not to. C'mon, Sam didn't discovered about us through _you._

I kissed her forehead and sat at the edge of the bed, completely naked.

\- Stay. - she asked. - Please.

\- Sorry, princess. We still have a couple of angels two rooms away. - I began to get my clothes on the floor. - They probably heard us. - she laughed.

\- Wait for me. - Ems said, covering her body with the sheets and beginning to search for her clothes, just like me.

When we got ready, Emma followed me to the kitchen.

\- I can't believe you don't have anything to eat, Dean. - she complained.

\- You are a demon, Ems, you don't need to eat. - I answered.

\- That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to eat. Besides, I want to cook something for you.

\- You, cooking dinner? Alright. - I smiled, picturing the scene. - But we will have to go to the grocery store.

\- Sure, but we should warn yours friends first. - she said.

\- Cas can take care of himself. - I grabbed her hand and took her to the bunker's garage.

\- That's awesome. - she was surprised to see all of the motorcycles. - I _have_ to ride one of these.

\- Your choice, princess. - I laughed with her happiness. Emma chose a black one with red details.

\- Are we racing or you are coming with me?

\- I'm coming with you. I don't like dealing with motorcycles. - she laughed and I got up. She started the engine.

\- You don't know how to drive a motorcycle?

\- I never drove one before, okay? - I tried to defend myself, putting my helmet on.

\- Well... _Hold tight._

 

**HEATHER**

\- What the fuck is going on? - I screamed when I realized someone hit Sam's head, leaving him unconscious. I looked up and knew why I couldn't move. There was a fucking devil's trap in the ceiling.

\- It's an honor to meet the infamous Princess of Hell. - the men who answered the door said, and I noticed he had company. The way the other two _vetalas _grouped behind him made me know that _he_ was the Alpha.__

____

____

\- I need you to let me go. I'm not here to hurt you. - I tried to calm down, even though I knew he couldn't do anything with me.

He gave a loud laugh.

\- Honey, I'm not scared of you. - he said, looking at the chair where his friends tied Sam up.

\- What do you want from me? - I asked, while he grabbed a flask with holy water in it.

\- What would your parents do if I kidnapped and tortured their youngest daughter? - he looked at me, smiling sadistic.

\- Nothing. - I couldn't help to answer, knowing that it was true. They wouldn't give a fuck about me.

Without answering, the fake Justin opened the flask and threw the holy water in my face, making the places where the liquid hit burn, followed by a terrible pain. I remembered that exact pain when Abaddon used to teach me and Emma what pain was.

But I screamed anyways. It was inevitable. Feeling like your whole face was about to burn out was one of the worst sensations ever. The men's laugh filled the room again.

I noticed that, with my scream, Sam began to wake up. Fuck. I didn't wanted him to see me like that, so vulnerable.

\- Heath! - he said, when he saw me and trying to get out of that chair.

\- Look who's awake. - the men went to him. - _Sam Winchester._

\- You touch her and I swear to fucking God that I...

\- What are you going to do? Kill me? Try to get out of there first. - the _vetala_ said.

\- You are counting with your luck, Justin. - Sam said, an I could see that he was trying to take something from the pocket of his jeans, and soon realized his plan.

\- Luck is always by my side, Winchester. - he seemed convinced that he was going to get out of there alive.

\- What do you think my parents would give you? - I tried to direct all attention to me and not to Sam.

\- Maybe a role in Hell. - he looked to me. - I'm an Alpha, I'm sure they would accept it.

It was my turn to laugh.

\- I feel sorry for you, if this is your dream. - I answered. - I rather have Lucifer himself as my boss than Abaddon and Crowley.

\- You don't know anything about business, right, honey? - I looked at Sam nervous, that already have a small knife in hand and tried to cut the ropes.

\- Enough to know how stupid you are to try to kidnap me. You will let me go once my father agrees with your dream job and then... _He kills you._

When I finished the sentence, smiling, Sam finally got to break free. With the silver knife, he stabbed the closest _vetala_ , making his body fall to the ground. The next thing he did, and certainly the most intelligent one, was to break the devil's trap, setting me free. I throwed the Alpha into the wall with full strength.

\- Go check if there is anyone else inside the house, Sammy. I will take care of this one. - I said, while he stabbed the other _vetala_ in the heart.

__

__

\- Be careful. - he said and went upstairs.

I looked at the men in front of me. I _loved_ vengeance.

\- Let's talk about business? - I snapped my fingers and I had the only weapon that could actually hurt then: a silver knife. - I'm working for my parents to get the blood from two Alphas. - I was making sure Sam wasn't hearing and kept going. - You are the second, and the first one is dead.

I reminded what my mother told me, in one of our meetings. The dead werewolf's blood worked, so killing that disgusting _vetala_ wasn't going to be a problem.

I could see the fear in his eyes, and then I smiled.

\- You can take my blood, but please, don't kill me. - he begged.

\- Should've thought about that when you tried to kidnap me, you fucker. - with the knife, I cut his arm, making he scream in pain and the red liquid start to run. I snapped my fingers again and now, I had a small flask.

I tried to rush in case Sam arrives, so I collected his blood and hid the flask in my pocket.

\- Thank you for your time. - I smiled one more time and stabbed him in the chest, twisting the knife just to make him feel more pain than usual. He screamed for a couple a seconds, calling me a bitch, but in the next moment, fell at the ground.

Proud at myself, I watched as his body started to crumble apart, until I heard Sam fighting upstairs. I ran to give him some help, seeing him stab a teenage girl in the stomach. That was, apparently, the last _vetala_ there, counting the dead bodies in the floor.

\- Are you okay? - I realized he was bleeding.

\- They were just children, Heath. - he answered, ignoring the blood in his face.

\- They were monsters, Sam. It's not your fault. - I paused. - Did you check if there was any survivors?

\- No, but there is a basement here. Someone could be there.

We got to the basement door and Sam tried to open it.

\- It's locked. The key must be...

I interrupted him by kicking the door, breaking it.

\- It _was_ locked. - together, we got downstairs. I turned the lights on to reveal a basement covered in blood.

\- Heath, over there. - Sam pointed to the other side of the room, where I could see two people tied up in chairs. I ran to help them, their skins were pale. That vetala must've sucked most part of their blood.

\- I take care of the woman, you take care of the men. - I said, untying the blonde woman, that had bruises covering her body.

\- _Not again, please._ \- she started to beg, a single tear falling through her cheeks.

\- We are here to help you, okay? - I tried to calm her down. I looked at Sam, that was busy untying the man.

I tried to carry the woman, that didn't have any weight for me, but everytime I tried to touch her, she screamed in pain.

\- Sam, call an ambulance. - I asked and he did it. We got upstairs with both of them, lying them down at the couch. I had no idea what to do in that moment. I _torture and kill_ people, I don't _help_ them. - Did you called them? - I almost screamed.

\- Yes. Calm down, Heath, they are going to be fine. - I was getting nervous. - Go to the kitchen and take a cup of water.

When I came back, I noticed the men had passed out.

\- What the fuck, Sam! - I was shaking, feeling some new sensations I've never felt before, such as the will to help people. - _He is going to fucking die._

\- Relax, Heather. The ambulance is on it's way. - he tried to calm me down, but I ignored him, focusing in the woman that was almost the same way as the man. I handed her the cup of water, but she didn't had enough strength to hold it, so I helped her.

\- Are you okay? - I asked.

\- Thanks to you, I'm going to be. - the blond smiled. - Thank you so much.

\- You... You don't have to thank me. - I smiled back, proud. In that moment, I realized that the sensation of helping people felt better than torturing them.

Sam, that I didn't noticed that left the room, came back with a wet towel, putting it in the men's forehead, trying to wake him up.

\- We need medical attention. That's not working. - he said, and soon, we could hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

\- Finally. Humans are so fucking slow. - I complained, still nervous.

A few seconds after, the door was opened and a bunch of people in white entered the house, with two stretchers, where they laid the men and the woman.

\- Are you hurt? - a nurse asked Sam, after noticing the blood in his face, but he denied.

\- We are great. - he answered, while I was making sure that the couple got in the ambulance, safe. The nurse agreed and left. In a few moments, we heard police sirens.

\- Shit. - I said. - What are we going to tell them? - I asked, worried. I looked through the window and two cops were coming.

\- Just relax, I will talk to them. - Sammy went to the cop and showed his credential, quickly. - Sam Sheppard, FBI. This is my partner Heather Huffman. We were here to interrogate Justin, this house was the last place that the victim of a kidnapping was seen. We found the house empty, and the couple tied up in the basement.

The cops wrote down the informations Sam gave them, and I looked to the place where I've killed the _vetalas_ , only seeing the dust that they produced after dying.

Sam and I left a few minutes after and walked, with no rush, back to our vehicles, away from that house.

\- You did a great job there. You saved those people, Heath. - Sam smiled to me, proud.

\- Thank you. - I smiled back. - I don't know how you and Dean can do this every single day. It's so... Desperating.

\- You know, you are not as evil as people think. You have a good side, Heather, and I loved meeting it. - I leaned in the Impala and Sam hugged my waist.

\- I wish I was good, sometimes. - Sam got his face closer than mine.

\- It's better than being evil, I'm sure. - he answered, and then, kissed me. And that felt _so fucking good._

\- _Sammy._ \- I backed off. Again, that was forbidden. - We have to go to the bunker, remember?

\- Sure. - he was still smirking when he took a step back. - Meet you there.

 

**EMMA**

\- If I told you I never went to a grocery store, would you believe me? - I asked, heading towards the store along with Dean.

\- Are you serious? - he looked at me, surprised. - Your parents never let you leave Hell?

\- Let's just say that since we were born, we were trained to come to Earth to start the apocalypse. - I rolled my eyes.

\- Shit. - he murmured, soon after changing the subject. - What will you cook?

\- Surprise. - I answered, smiling. - But you can choose the dessert.

\- _Pie._ \- he quickly answered. - _Apple pie._

\- Go get it, then. I can take care of myself. - I said, trying to think about what to do that night.

Dean agreed and handed me a plastic basket.

\- I don't want to buy that, Dean. - I said.

\- No, princess. - he started to laugh. - It's for you to put the things you want to buy inside, so you don't have to carry them in your hands.

\- _Oh._ \- I felt stupid. - Smart.

I took the basket and looked at the sections. Maybe I was going to need something from the hall marked as "meats".

I began to observe the multiple types of meats there. What was the difference?

I frowned and stopped, realizing that there were a few flyers in a table, promoting a recipe.

\- How much does it cost? - I asked the men who was behind a counter, that looked at me confused.

\- The flyer? - I agreed. - It's... It's free, lady.

I smiled, thanking him. I looked at the flyer again and read the recipe that said _"Meat Lasagna"_ , followed by a few ingredients.

\- Then I want... - I read the recipe again. - A piece of meat.

\- I can't believe you are doing this, Emma. - all of sudden, I heard a familiar voice behind me. Chills ran through my body. - I didn't trained my daughters to live such a _sad_ life.

I turned around and found Crowley looking at me in disgust.

\- What are you doing here? - I asked, scared. I noticed that the men behind me vanished.

\- What, I can't see my daughter anymore? - he answered, smiling, sarcastic, and getting closer to me.

\- As if you didn't have a reason to do that. - I said, backing off. My voice was shaking. - _What do you want?_

\- I'm here to ask you something, Emma.

\- I'm listening.

\- It's not that simple. Here's the thing, I need you in Hell, sweetheart. - every time that Crowley stepped closer, I backed off.

\- _You_ need me? And asking nicely? Something's wrong, Crowley.

\- I need my daughter by my side. - he said. - Our plan must be completed, Emma.

\- I'm not helping you with that selfish plan, I guess that was pretty clear. And you can't change my opinion.

\- Be careful, Emma. I can make you come back, willingly or not, you can choose. - my father smiled, victorious.

\- You don't... - before I could finish, Crowley disappeared. _Shit._

I felt the tears beginning to appear in my eyes, knowing that my father was capable of anything to get what he wants.

It was when I realized.

_Dean._ I had to protect him.


	9. Fall

**HEATHER**

We finally arrived to the bunker, that, for some reason, was in the middle of nowhere.

Dear Lucifer, I _need_ to see Emma.

I got out of my bike, parking the vehicle in front of a metal door. Sam parked the Impala near, and when he got out of the car, he went to the metal door with me. He knocked on the door multiple times, almost like if there was some kind of secret code.

Seconds after, the door was unfortunately opened by Castiel.

\- Cas. - Sam greeted him and a gave the angel a fake smile. - Where's Dean?

When I entered the bunker, I notice a ladder leaned in the wall. When I looked up, there was a broken devil's trap in the ceiling. _What a nice place._

\- _Heath?_ \- I heard Emma's weeping voice. Immediately, I looked at the redhead crying in Dean's lap, that ran to hug me.

\- Emma? - I hugged her back, nervous. I didn't liked to see her crying. - Calm down, what happened? - I started to get worried. It's been a long time since Emma didn't cried like that. I brought her back to the couch and started caressing her hair. - _Dean Winchester, what the fuck you did?_ \- I insisted, noticing that Emma wasn't going to answer.

\- It... It wasn't him, Heath. - my sister took a deep breath and kept going. - I went to the grocery store with Dean, and... Crowley showed up. He wants me to go back to Hell to finish his plans.

\- _What?_ \- I shouted. Fuck, that wasn't part of the plan. _We_ weren't part of the plan. Unless they hid something from me, there was no reason for Crowley to do that.

Ems hugged me tighter.

What does Crowley wants with Emma? I've already collected the blood they needed, they could do the rest on their own.

\- Heath... He said he was going to take me back to Hell, willingly or not.

\- I'm not going to let him do that, okay? Our father won't touch you. This place is safe, right? - I looked at Sam, worried.

\- Yes, but... I'm afraid that he could do something to Dean, or Sam. We can't stay here forever.

\- Girls, I think you should see that. - Gillian, that was in Sam's notebook, had her eyes widened.

I ran to see what the angel found.

\- _Holy shit._ \- I murmured, looking at the computer screen that showed the recent news. The headline was about a woman that was murdered. The picture where the crime occurred showed that someone wrote the phrase _"Come back to Hell"_ in blood. Gillian opened another three headlines with the same modus operandi.

\- Well, that's either something Abaddon did, or it was a psychopath. Let's hope for the second option. - Dean said.

Emma left another tear run through her face when she finished reading the news.

\- They are killing innocents to bring me back. - she cried, cleaning the tears.

\- Hey, Ems, look at me. - Dean called Emma when she sat by his side again. - It's not your fault, okay?

\- _I_ disobeyed her orders, Dean. I should've learn that I have some fucked up parents. - she rested her head in Dean's shoulder, closing her eyes.

\- You aren't the only one, sis. - I said, going to Emma and hugging her.

\- Heath, I'm turning myself in. - she murmured. - People are dying because of me.

\- _Over my fucking dead body, Emma._ \- I answered her, angry.

\- We are going to stop her. - Dean complemented.

\- She isn't going to stop until I'm in Hell, Dean. - Ems kept crying. It was his turn to hug her.

\- I promise you that no one is going to take you away from me. Abaddon should know what happens when you mess with a Winchester.

\- Dean...

\- Emma, I'm serious. - he interrupted her. - Why don't we start to prepare the dinner? In that way, we can forget about that woman.

Ems cleaned the rest of the tears in her face.

\- Maybe you are right. But if she kills _anyone else_...

\- She won't. - Dean gave the final word and Emma agreed. They both left to the kitchen.

The only thing I couldn't understand was why did Crowley wanted Emma. Abaddon never told me anything about that. There was a change in the plans? Right when I was thinking about being a good person?

 

**EMMA**

While Dean leaded me to the kitchen, I tried not to let any tear fall, I tried to be strong, at least in front of the Winchester. My mother was killing people, and it was all my fault, I was being selfish enough to let someone die out of stubbornness. Every time I thought about that, I felt like I was going to start crying again, so I tried to focus in the flyer that the kind men in the grocery store gave me.

\- Are you okay, princess? - Dean called me, putting his hand in my shoulder.

\- I'm fine. - I lied. - Where did you put the bags? - I forced a smile.

\- In the counter. - he took the products out of the plastic bags, placing them near me, and paused. - Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?

I shaked my head negatively.

\- Let's talk about the dinner. - I tried to avoid that useless conversation that wasn't going to change my mind.

Dean hugged my waist, leaving the groceries behind.

\- I'm here for you. - he said. - Now, let's cook together. - he kissed my cheek and let me go.

\- Alright. - I smiled. - It's going to be a little hard, though. I've never cooked before in my entire life.

\- And let's just say I'm not the best cooker. - we both laughed. - But at least, I made you smile.

\- Okay. - I blushed. - Where do we begin?

**DEAN**

\- _Finally._ \- I said, when I took the lasagna out of the oven.

\- I never thought it would be so hard to cook a dinner. - Ems commented, looking at her dirty clothes.

\- Neither did I. - I answered, and Emma grabbed some beers in the freezer, bringing them to the bunker's main table. I followed her with the food.

\- Enjoy, there won't be another one of these. - the girl laughed, when everyone reunited around the table.

Sam and Heather laughed and sat down, side by side. Cas and Gillian joined us with a smile in their faces.

\- You go first. - Heather said to the blonde, ironically.

\- Be my guest, honey. - she gave Heath a fake smile.

I noticed Emma rolling her eyes, tired of that stupid fight between the two girls. I waited, anxious, for everybody's answer, once they all ate a piece.

\- So...? - Ems asked, smiling.

\- It's great. - Heath said, eating some more.

\- Sammy? - I said.

\- I agree with Heath, it is amazing. - Sam commented, smiling to the redhead sitting by her side, that smiled back, looking into his eyes, and I remembered that they kissed each other.

Ems celebrated by pulling my shirt and kissing me, not getting a happy face from Castiel.

\- What a beautiful couple. - Heather joked.

\- Seems like we aren't the only ones, right, Heath? - I asked, and she looked at Emma, angry.

\- _Traitor._ You said you weren't going to tell him! - she protested.

\- I never promised anything. - her sister answered, laughing.

\- That means Sam and Heather are together, too? - Cas seemed scared.

\- Sure, future dad. - Sam retorted.

\- We aren't "together". - Heather draw two imaginary quotation marks with her fingers in the air. - We just kissed once. _Twice._ I mean... Fuck it. - she blushed, hiding a smile.

\- _Twice!_ \- Emma celebrated again. - One more point for the couple of the year.

\- Shut up, Emma.

\- I don't think Heather and Sam are the couple of the year, or do you think me and Cas didn't heard the noises coming from Dean's room? - Gillian laughed.

I immediately directed my eyes to Emma, that was blushing as much as me.

\- _Dean Winchester._ \- Heather screamed. - _What did you do with my sister?_

\- We... You know... - I started to feel my face burning.

\- I can't believe in it, Emma. My sister... Dear Lucifer, I'm going to pass out. - Heather opened a beer and drank multiple sips.

\- She is going to kill you and then kill me. - Emma laughed, nervous.

\- I'm going to kill you, bring you back from Hell and kill you again, Winchester.

Emma held back another laugh.

\- Calm down, Heath. - I said, also laughing.

\- Don't tell me to calm down. - Heather got up. - I need to take some air. - she said, and left the bunker.

\- Damn, I thought she was going to take it normally. - I commented and looked at Sam. - Why don't you go talk to her, Sammy? Maybe you will end up just like me and Ems. - I felt the girl hitting me under the table.

Sam laughed and got up.

\- I'll be back in a few minutes.

 

**SAM**

I got up with a smile in my face and went through the bunker's door, where Heather left minutes ago, feeling a little nervous. She wasn't going to kill me, I did nothing wrong... Right?

\- I hope it's important. I was busy. - I heard a familiar voice, before I could see Heather, and then tried to hide behind a few bushes, where I realized that the familiar voice belonged to Abaddon.

I frowned. Why the hell was Heath talking to her? She was smart enough to stay as far away as possible from her mother, they why did she summoned her?

\- I wouldn't call if it wasn't important, mom. - Heather said, taking a small flask with a red liquid from inside her pocket. - Here is the blood of the last Alpha.

\- Very good. - Abaddon smiled and took the object from Heather's hand. - Tomorrow I'm coming to get you back to Hell, sweetheart. Say goodbye to your friends. Or you rather join you sister's side and refuse to come back?

\- Can you... Can you wait a few days? - Heather looked down. - I still have some stuff to solve. It's not as easy as it looks. - her voice was trembling.

\- _Honey._ \- Abaddon touched Heather's face, almost as a demonstration of affection. - Hell needs it's princesses.

\- Give me a week, then you can show up, okay? I already gave you everything you asked me. Give me a break. - she tried to beg.

\- _A week?_ \- her mother was surprised. - For what, so you can say goodbye to the Winchester? Or you think I don't know you kissed him? That you are _in love_ with him?

Heather froze. _In love?_ That means that if she wasn't betraying all of us there would be a chance of us staying together?

\- Yes, mom, I kissed him. - she tried not to scream at her mother, clearly afraid of the consequences. - What's the problem with falling in love? Isn't that what you did with dad?

\- You fell in love with a _hunter_ , Heather!

\- And just because he is a hunter doesn't mean that he has feelings? Sam is way better than both you and dad together. - she tried to turn her back to Abaddon, but the redhead held her arm strongly and looked at her, pissed off.

\- You should've thought about that when you decided to betray all of them. - she smiled, sadistic, to her daughter. - What do you think they are going to do when they figure it out? Accept the apologizes? - Abaddon laughed out loud. - Thanks to you, Heather, Astaroth will be risen soon enough. And you _will_ go back to Hell, one way or another. - when she finished the sentence, the woman disappeared.

Heather took a long sigh and I saw tears falling through her cheeks. I got out of the place I was hidden, with a mix of bad feelings and a weight in my stomach. I couldn't believe she had done that with me, with Dean, with her own sister. But, right now, everything was just a lie. Our kiss, my feelings... _Everything._

\- What have you done, Heather? - I couldn't even feel sorry for the girl in tears standing in front of me, a girl that I didn't even knew anymore. - I trusted you, Heather. I thought you could be good, made Castiel and Gillian believe in it. You made me believe you could _actually_ be good.

\- Sam... - she couldn't even talk, her eyes widened up when she saw that I presented the whole conversation.

\- _Don't._ Just... Don't. - I turned my back on her. - Do you have any idea what you did to your own fucking sister? _You are exactly like your parents._

With those words, I got inside the bunker again, my throat burning and tears forming in my eyes. I didn't stayed to hear her excuses, couldn't stand even look at Heather's face.


	10. Relief

**HEATHER**

I heard Sam's strong footsteps as he got back to the bunker, while I was standing, frozen, without knowing what to do. Sam knew about my betrayal, right when I was deciding to be a different person that my parents wanted me to be, someone that could make Emma proud.

_Emma._ Sam was going to tell everything to her, and I couldn't let that happen. Immediately, I ran to the place were Sam went, getting downstairs as fast as possible, and finding everyone staring at me.

\- Heather. - Emma called me. She had a calm, but scared voice. - What did Sam meant by _"Heather lied to all of us"?_

I held my breath and looked at Sam, that was staring at me with a sad expression in his face.

\- _I-I'm sorry._ \- I couldn't even speak properly. My voice was so low that it was almost impossible to hear it. - _I'm sorry, Ems._

I got closer to my sister, but she backed away.

Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything else, that I couldn't say anything else, Sam answered for me.

\- Heather was talking to Abaddon outside. Helping her with her plan. She gave her the blood from the Alphas, _she betrayed all of us._ \- Sam screamed, making me close my eyes, trying to focus in anything beside his voice, reverberating in my head. I wanted to run away, to a place far away from there, but it wasn't fair with them.

\- _What?_ \- Emma screamed and looked at me. - What the... Heather, how could you? - each step I took forward, she backed.

\- Ems, I had to do it. Try to understand my side, please. Our parents asked me that and I... I _loved_ them just as much as I love you. - I sobbed between my words, my eyes completely wet.

\- You are backing them up? You backed them up when they killed all of those people, Heather? - Emma's eyes began to tear up. - You are putting in danger not just Sam and Dean's life, but Castiel and Gillian's too. _I thought you cared about them._

\- You put my son's life at risk, do you have any idea of what you fucking did, Heather? - Gillian screamed at me, hugging Castiel.

I didn't answered. I didn't know _what_ to answer.

\- _I'm sorry._ \- I murmured again, paralyzed. - Please.

Gillian laughed, sarcastically.

\- Cas, get me out of here before I kill her. - she demanded, and the angel obeyed. They both vanished from the room.

I looked at Emma again, searching for any sign that she could actually forgive me.

\- Let's get out of here, Dean. - my sister looked at me in disgust. - I can't look at her anymore.

\- Ems, wait. - I begged, holding her arm. - Can I please talk to you?

She let herself go, angry.

\- Talk about what? How pleasuring it is to betray all your friends and your own sister? - Emma didn't looked in my eyes.

\- Please, Ems. I need to explain you everything.

\- Talk to her, Emma. - Dean asked. - I'm going to be with Sam in my room, if you need me.

Emma sighed, but let go of Dean's hand, that left with a suspicious and raged look at me. My sister crossed her arms and finally looked at me. I waited for the boys to leave to start talking.

\- I know that what I did isn't worth your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I regret everything.

\- It's the least you should feel. - I knew Emma was hating me right now, but I needed to try. Try to make her believe me.

I took a deep breath and kept going.

\- I had to do it, Emma. They are our parents besides everything, I own my life to them. I shouldn't have accepted it, but I didn't knew the... Humans. You taught me that we could love them, and I learned to love. I _love_ Sam, even though he is a hunter, and, well... I don't hate Dean. I learned we can live with angels, too, everything thanks to you. - I looked down. - You taught me to be a better person Emma, I can't stand look at you and see that I hurt you. _Please, forgive me._ \- I wished Emma knew that everything I said was true.

\- You should've thought about that when you gave the Alpha's blood to our parents, before _loving_ Sam. - she turned her back to me and went exactly where Sam and Dean left.

\- Emma... - I begged, and she, for a second, stopped and looked back to me.

\- I can't, Heather, I can't forgive you knowing that you can do the same thing again. I trusted in you way too much for that. - Emma kept walking, leaving me alone in that room.

I had to do something, wasn't going to take seeing them all like that. I cared, _now_ I cared. And needed to think about what was the best for them, and in what I deserved for doing all of that.

 

**EMMA**

I entered the room where Sam and Dean were waiting for me and immediately laid in Dean's lap, hiding my face and starting to sob.

\- Everything is going to be okay, Ems. - Dean said, even knowing that everything was just getting worst.

\- I can't believe she was able to do that. - I said, between the tears.

\- None of us was. - Sam commented, still angry.

\- I'm sorry for involving you two in all that. I should've taken Heather to somewhere far away from here.

\- It's not your fault. - Dean kissed me. - We are going to solve this problem.

I agreed.

\- I really thought she was changing, that she could be good. - Sam said, anxious. - She was saving those people in Las Vegas, and... - he sighed, couldn't keep going.

\- Saving people? - Dean asked.

\- Yes, in that _vetala_ case. Heather was being really good.

\- Heath saved lives? By her own will? - I kept a certain hope in my voice.

Sam shaked his head, positively.

\- Maybe she was changing, after all. - he looked down.

\- And maybe she _is_ regretted. - Dean complemented.

\- I don't know. - I said. - She told me she was in love with you, Sam. - I tried to conform, didn't know if everything that she said was even true.

\- Yeah, I heard Abaddon saying something like that.

\- So Abaddon knows everything. Boys, you two are in serious danger.

\- Coming from her, that's not news. - Dean said.

\- Just promise you guys are going to be careful. - I asked.

\- We always are, Ems. - Sam answered.

\- We could see where Heather is. - Dean suggested. - Me and Sam could talk to her and... You know.

\- Great. - I answered, smiling.

I got out of Dean's lap and walked to the door. He followed me. When we arrived at the living room, it was empty.

\- She must've gone to one of the rooms. - I said, going back to the hallway.

\- No, look. - Sam went to the table where I realized there was a piece of paper. - It's a note from her.

I ran to Sam and took the paper from his hand.

_"I'm really sorry for what I have done. Maybe you guys will never forgive me, in that way you won't have to live with the traitor I am, but I really hope one day Emma can forgive me, such as the best hunters I will ever know._

_Be careful."_

 

**DEAN**

\- We have to find her. - Emma said, as soon as she finished reading the note out loud.

\- Do you have any idea of where she might be? - I asked, worried about Heather. She shaked her head negatively.

\- No. Shit. - she looked at me. - She can't run away like that.

\- We are going to find her, Ems, I promise you. - I said. - We should split up and look for her.

\- Fine. - Sam said, quickly. - You and Emma stay together, I'll go alone.

\- Alright. - I said and handed him the keys to the Impala. - We meet here in two hours.

Sam agreed and went to the bunker garage.

\- Where do we begin? - I asked Ems.

\- I have no idea. - she answered, scared.

\- Do you think she might came back to Hell?

\- I don't think so. Crowley wouldn't let her come back to Earth. - Emma concluded.

\- You are right. - I agreed. In an impulse, Emma snapped her fingers and we were in back at the hotel hall, in Las Vegas.

\- She must've came back to the hotel. - Emma ratiocinate. - We should check the motel.

\- Emma, wait. - I held her hand. - What if we are wrong about her? What if Heather is _really_ on your parents side?

She looked down, thinking about my words.

\- Let's give her a chance, Dean. Please, Heather is my sister. - she looked at me with pleading eyes and I kissed the top of her head, agreeing.

We entered the hotel and went to the receptionist.

\- Excuse me, lady. - Emma said. - Can you tell me if a redhead girl, tall, with green eyes checked in here?

\- I'm sorry, darling, but the numbers of people that check in here everyday is huge. Besides, I just started my shift.

Emma hit the balcony, angry.

\- Shit. - she said. - C'mon, Dean. Let's try to find her somewhere else.

\- But... - I talked with the receptionist. - Can you tell me if the room 904 is occupied?

The woman wrote something in her computer.

\- Yes, sir. It is. - she answered, smiling.

\- Thank you. - I said and went with Emma to the elevator.

\- She came back to the hotel, but why? - Emma asked.

I shrugged.

\- Maybe it was the first place the thought. - I answered.

Emma smiled.

\- I'm accepting her apologize, Dean. I love her. And I'm sure she changed after coming to Earth.

\- Are you sure? Are you going to trust her after what she did to us?

\- She said she regret it. Heather will always do what our parents tell us to.

\- And that's _exactly_ why we shouldn't trust her. - the elevator opened it's doors and we got out.

\- She had a fight with them, maybe now she knows that they are the bad guys.

I didn't answered. We ran to the room labeled as 904. I knocked on the door and waited for Heather to open it.

\- She is not going to answer. - I said.

\- You are right. - she agreed, opening the door herself.

I had to look away when I entered the room with Emma.

A men and a woman were in the bed, completely naked, on top of each other, doing something that wasn't really appropriate for the moment.

\- Ahn... - I stuttered. - Sorry, I was looking for someone else.

Both of them tried to cover their bodies with the sheets scared, at the same moment we left the room, laughing.

\- Oh, Lucifer, where the hell is Heather?

We came back to the entrance hall thinking about what to do next.

 

**SAM**

I entered the Impala worried about Heather. After she betraying everyone, after I discover she was _in love_ with me, she just disappears, leaving only a note behind.

I was, wanting it or not, actually liking her. I had high hopes that she could became a good person, and that case we worked together only proved that she was changed, such as her fight with Abaddon. Maybe Heather deserved a second chance.

Without having an idea of where to look first, I parked the car at the side of the road, got out of it and looked up to the dark and starry sky, hoping that Castiel could hear me.

\- Cas? I need your help, please. - I prayed. - Heather is gone, I have to find her. You probably don't trust her, or maybe it's busy with Gillian, but...

\- After everything that girl done to us, you _still_ want to meet her? - Castiel showed up at my side, scaring me.

\- She has a fight with her parents, Cas. Heath changed.

\- That's not a reason, Sam. What ensure you that when you find her, she wouldn't betray you again, or do something worse? - the angel insisted.

\- Please, Cas. - I said. - I believe that she deserves a second chance.

He sighed.

\- Fine. But if she _tries_ anything, I will kill her. - he said, finally.

\- You know where she is?

\- Angels can feel when someone is drawing sigils around.

I agreed, and Cas snapped his fingers, teleporting us to an old cabin, in the middle of a dark forest..

\- Where are we? - I asked.

\- Heather is inside this house. Sam, I'll be watching over you. If I don't like anything, I'll show up.

Before I could say anything, he disappeared.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door, finding it weirdly open.

I walked around the house, trying to find any sign of Heather, with the old wooden floor creaking at each one of my steps. The walls were filled with various kinds of sigils. I thought about how weak Heather must've been feeling inside this house, that was protected against her own kind.

When I got to the kitchen, I heard a noise coming from another room. Could it be Heath?

I grabbed my gun, but before I could react, Heather got out of the same room and pointed a gun to my face.

\- _Sam?!_ \- she seemed scared to see me. - What are you doing here? How did you found me?

\- Holy shit, Heather. How can you vanish without telling us where you are going? - she put the gun down. - You left us worried.

\- I... - she was confused. - I thought I wasn't welcome in that bunker anymore. I thought you didn't want to see me again, and I couldn't stand watch the men I am in love with like that. I'm sorry for what I've...

I interrupted her with a kiss, the only thing I could do in that moment that could actually mean something. It was in that moment that I realized that I was in love with Heather too. Our mouths seemed to be perfect for each other. The taste of her lips were so good, so addicting, that I didn't wanted to stop.

But I needed to breath. I separated our lips and Heather hugged me.

\- I love you, Sam Winchester. - she whispered.

\- I love you, Heather Singh. - I repeated and she kissed me again, slowly and provocative, pulling our bodies together.

In an impulse, I took out Heather's shirt and left the desire take over my body.

Heath smiled and took out my shirt, while I carried her to the bedroom, her legs entwining between my waist, feeling the volume that was rising inside my pants. I laid her in the bed, where she quickly switched positions and stayed on top of me, taking off her pants.

Now I felt good, complete, in relief. Now, I could see Heather's true face.


	11. You Can't Run

**SAM**

Heather got out of my lap, tired, gasping. I could see the sweat running down her body when she laid by my side, covering her body with the sheets. I wasn't much different, though, also gasping as our eyes met.

\- That was... - I said, trying to catch my breath.

\- Awesome. - she completed, smiling even more. - Ready for round two?

I laughed as she ran her long nails through my naked chest.

\- Not yet. - she undid the smile, sad. - I have to call Dean.

I got up and tried to find my pants on the floor, that was thrown by a desperate Heather to the other side of the room. When I looked back to the bed, the redhead was staring me with an angry look.

\- I can't believe you are going to call Dean _right now._ \- she said, getting up and searching for her clothes. I found my pants and took my phone out of its pocket, seeing the many missing calls from my brother and noticing that I was one hour late. I returned one of the calls, looking at the girl that was wearing her bra.

\- _Dude, what the hell?_ \- Dean answered my call.

\- I found Heather. She is okay. We will be back to the bunker soon. - I said.

\- _You talked to her?_

I laughed.

\- Yeah, we... Talked. - I smiled and said goodbye to Dean, turning off the phone and wearing all my clothes back.

\- Everything okay there? - Heath asked, putting her shirt on.

\- They were just worried. We have to... - I was interrupted by a sound coming from the living room. - What was that?

\- I don't know. - she was scared.

\- Stay there, I'm going to take a look.

\- No, Sam. It could be dangerous. - the girl didn't waited for my answer and left the room, silently. I grabbed my gun and left behind her.

\- You are never going to find a place as good as Hell, aren't you, Heather? - I heard Abaddon's voice and froze. How the hell she found Heath?

\- Who needs a good place when you have people who love you around. - she said, angry. I stayed hidden behind a wall to surprise the Queen of Hell if she tried anything. - How the fuck did you got in here, Abaddon?

\- Sigils never were your best. - she laughed. - Please, Sammy, why don't you join us? And drop that gun, you know you can't hurt me with it.

I clenched my teeth, angry, aware that some shit was going to happen there. I walked slowly to the living room, which didn't make any difference. When Abaddon saw me, she threw my body to the room, violently.

\- What do you want? - Heather asked, looking at me in desperation.

\- _I want you._ \- she moved her hand and I something in my throat, impeding me from breathing.

\- _Stop._ \- her voice was breaking down. For the surprise of both of us, she stopped, and I fell to the floor.

\- Then you will come with me, darling, since you made your peace with the Winchester. - she answered, and me and Heather looked at each other. _She heard us?_

\- You can't make me do anything. I already did enough for you. - the redhead took a step back.

\- It's your choice. You come with me or Sam dies. - Abaddon smiled to her daughter, soon after doing the same moves with me, taking the air out of my lungs.

\- Why do you need me? - I saw a single tear fall through Heath's cheek. - I gave you _everything_ you asked.

\- I want you to take over the throne of Hell while me and your father take care of Astaroth. - she said, indifferent. - Hurry, darling, your boyfriend isn't going to take it much longer.

And she was right. I felt like my lungs were going to explode in the next second. My throat was aching so hard that I just wasn't screaming because I couldn't breathe. But I _had_ to resist, or Heather was going to turn herself in.

\- Fine. - she said, analyzing her options, and, one moment after, I could feel the air inside my body again, making me take a long gasp, preventing me from saying anything that could save Heather from Abaddon. - Just promise you won't hurt Emma, Sam or Dean.

\- Oh, honey. - she got closer. - I can't make promises I won't keep. - Abaddon smiled victorious.

\- Heather... Don't... - I tried to say, but it was too late. Abaddon and Heather had already vanished.

 

**DEAN**

\- They should've been here already, Dean. - Emma said, nervous, walking around the bunker. - You think that something happened?

\- I don't know, Ems. - I said, trying not to worry her, even knowing that something was wrong, Sam wouldn't be that late without giving us any news.

\- They're one hour late. I... - when she tried to finish the sentence, we heard the bunker door opening.

Cas, Sam and Gillian got downstairs, coming to us.

\- Sam, where is my sister? - Emma asked, almost screaming.

\- In Hell, maybe, but I'm not sure. - Sam answered, worried.

\- _What?!_ \- Ems screamed.

\- We need to find a way to get her back. - Sam wasn't being very clear, he didn't gave us attention, was focused in thinking of ways to find Heather.

\- Maybe if you could explain us what happened. - I insisted.

Sam sat down, putting his hands on his face, trying to calm down.

\- When I found Heath, we... Well, we had a conversation. When we finished, Abaddon showed up and make Heather come back to Hell. - he was talking quickly, as if every second was crucial.

\- And why didn't Abaddon... Sorry about it, but why didn't Abaddon _ended_ you? - Gillian asked.

\- Heather turned herself in to save me. - Sam answered, saddened. - I should've done something.

\- It's not your fault, Sammy. It's Abaddon and Crowley's. - I said and looked at Emma, that was looking at the floor, trying to hold her tears. - Ems, are you okay?

\- We were _so_ close. I know you haven't forgave her yet, but...

She took a deep breath and turned around, going back to the room. When I tried to follow her, Cas held my arm.

\- Dean, she needs some time alone. Trust me. - he said.

\- You can talk to her after. - Gillian suggested and I agreed, sitting.

\- Okay. - I said and closed my eyes firmly, thinking about something that could help us rescue Heather.

\- Are you okay here, honey? - Cas asked Gillian, going to the couch where she was lying down. The angel smiled.

\- I'm good. I... I forgot to thank the boys for letting me stay. - she rested her head in Cas's lap. - But I'm scared, anyways.

\- Is everything okay with the baby and the angels? - I asked, noticing the worried expression in Castiel's face.

\- This baby won't be easily accepted. - he answered. - We are being followed for days. Heaven doesn't allow me and Gillian to break the rules and fall in love, this child is a threat to them.

\- You can go up there and make a deal with them. It's a child's future that's in the table. - I suggested.

\- Even if Heaven gives up, Hell is still after him, for such power. Including Crowley and Abaddon. They don't have any idea of what two angels can create. - the girl hugged Castiel tighter.

\- Is there any angels on your side. - Sam asked.

\- There is a few, but Cas doesn't let me talk to them. - Gillian rolled her eyes.

\- It's for your own safety, Gillian. A lot of angels already betrayed me, I don't want it to happen with you. - he kissed Gillian's forehead.

\- But they want to help me, Cas. You _know_ I can take care of myself.

\- Castiel is right, Gillian. - I said. - Angels are... Hard to deal.

Gillian sighed and kept having the same argument with Castiel. I left the room, going to where Emma went, thinking about what happened with Heather and everything her mother could do with her.

 

**EMMA**

I needed to find a way to rescue Heather, I just didn't knew where to start. Abaddon and Crowley were too strong for me to deal with them alone.

I entered Dean's room and laid in his bed, feeling my tears soaking his pillow. At least, that bed had his perfume, making me feel a little safe.

I started to think about the awful things Abaddon was doing to my sister in this exact moment, the sensation of desperation only increasing. Even after what she did, I still loved her and still missed her.

Some time has passed until I heard someone knocking the door. Dammit, I didn't wanted to see Dean right now, but that was his room, I was the intruder.

\- How are you holding up? - Dean said, once he entered, closing the door right after, and sitting at the edge of the bed.

\- I just need some time to absorb everything and start to think about a plan to save my sister.

\- We are going to find her. But we can't stay here and do nothing.

\- You're right. - I got up, motivated. - I need to know everything about my parents. Their weakness, limits and powers.

\- Then we are going to the library. I'm going to call everyone else. You know where it is, right?

\- Yes. - I answered. - Just don't take too long.

He agreed and left the room, while I went to the bathroom to wash my face, hoping that the water would wash away my thoughts.

When I arrived at the library, I was surprised with the amout of books that were there.. I didn't knew where to begin, I needed Dean's help to locate all the books and documents necessary.

I walked between the shelves and read the name of the multiple books that were there. Djinns, werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires and creatures that I didn't even knew that existed were in books, all of them organized correctly.

\- Lost? - I heard Dean asking. I turned around and realized that everyone was there. I blushed.

\- How long you've been there? - I laughed. - Sorry, Dean, it's just... This place is awesome.

\- I also had the same reaction when we found the bunker. - Sam said.

\- Let's not waste time. - Gillian sat down. - Let's get to business.

*******

After reading for a couple of hours and still not knowing anything that I already knew about my parents, I felt exhausted, just like everyone else.

\- I'm starting to think we aren't going to find anything here. - Sam commented.

\- What do you suggest? - Dean threw the book at the table, tired.

\- Videos, internet, old libraries? - I suggested.

\- That's the oldest library in the world. There is no other place.

I sighed. We had to act as soon as possible.

\- What do we have? - Castiel asked.

\- Nothing but a list of powers from the "most powerful demon in Hell", but we already know that. - I answered. - I need to get some rest.

\- You two should go, too. - Gillian said. - Me and Cas can stay.

Dean agreed and got up. Sam didn't moved.

\- I'm staying here, if you don't mind. I'm not tired. - he was reading a book, focused. I knew he was tired, that he wanted to stay there until he finds some way to see Heath again. And I didn't blamed him, I would do the same if I didn't needed some time to absorb the informations.

\- Okay. - Dean said.

We went to the kitchen and Dean took two beers out of the freezer, giving me one.

\- It's not possible that there isn't anything about those two in the library. Dean, I have to see my sister. - I drank my beer.

\- I know you do, Ems. I'm going to help you with whatever I can do. - he answered.

I got closer to him and gave him a soft kiss.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Anything, princess. - he kissed me back.

\- Have you forgiven Heather? I know, what she did was very wrong, but... She deserves a second chance, right?

\- Of course I've forgiven Heather. She saved Sam's life in exchange for her freedom, that is the least I can do. - he answered and I smiled.

I hugged him tight and kissed him again.

\- I love you, Dean.

 

**HEATHER**

\- The king and the queen want to see you. - Mark, the demon that helped my parents came to call me, opening the cell I've been locked up a few hours ago. I still couldn't believed that after everything I've done for them, they put me in a cell with thousands of insignificant souls. But I should know that would've happen.

\- Tell them to go fuck themselves. - I didn't moved, making Mark entering the cell with a pair of handcuffs carved with a devil's trap, something I've seen before in the Winchester's arsenal.

He held my arm strongly and handcuffed me, which didn't make any difference, since Crowley casted a spell in me that I couldn't use my powers in Hell.

Mark pushed me to the Throne Room. Through all the way, I tried to let go of those handcuffs, but it was impossible.

\- Hello, darling. - Abaddon said when she saw me get in the place. She and my father were sitting in their respective thrones, watching me with sarcastic smirks on their faces. The demon made me kneel on the floor by force, and Abaddon got up, standing in front of me with a pleasuring look.

I looked up to her, angry.

\- What do you want? Isn't enough to leave me in a fucking cell? - I asked.

\- You have to pay for what you did, Heather. I'm just beginning, believe me. - she answered, with disgust on her voice.

\- _"Pay for what I did"?_ Why don't you pay for all the bad things you've done, Abaddon? - I couldn't look in her eyes. - I don't care how much you are going to torture me, just to be fucking clear.

I realized that she gave me a smirk.

\- If you really don't care... - she snapped her fingers and a knife appeared on her hand. My mother put the knife under my chin, forcing me to look at her. - As you asked me before, I'm going to let you take the last ingredient I need.

\- _Never._ \- I said, but she ignored me.

\- Heather, you are stealing Gillian's grace. - I opened my mouth to protest, but she kept talking. - Or I will kill you, your sister and the Winchesters.

\- You can't do that. - I defended myself, scared. I tried to look firm, but Abaddon knew me. And I knew her enough to know that she and Crowley weren't bluffing.

\- Oh, I can. _And I will._ \- she smiled again. - I mean, _you_ will, right?

I thought about it. If I steal Gillian's grace, they would've never forgive me. I didn't knew if her child was going to survive, if _she_ was going to survive. But I bet that kill them wasn't the best option.

\- If you leave them alone, I'll do it. - I sighed, my eyes tearing up.

She took the knife out of my chin and came back to her throne.

\- I told you, my daughter. I can't make a promise I won't keep. Now, Mark, take her back.

\- And tell Jason to take care of her. - Crowley complemented. - We have something special for you, Heather.

 _"Gillian is going to be fine"_ , I repeated that in my head as a mantra, while Mark pushed me to the torture room. _"Sam, Dean and Castiel are going to take care of her. She will survive."_


	12. Angelic

**GILLIAN**

\- I need some time. - I said. I was beginning to get sick with so many books, documents and informations, and knew that part of the reason that was happening was because of the baby that was growing inside me.

\- I'm staying. - Cas said. - Don't get out of the bunker, talk to me if you need anything.

I rolled my eyes. _I can take care of myself, honey._

I got out of the library and went to the room that me and Cas were staying. I laid on the bed and looked at my belly, that was starting to grow. I smiled realizing that, but I was afraid that, when the time of his birth arrive, he would be safer inside me than out here, in this world. I _needed_ to get things right with Heaven, only this way I would be less nervous.

I got up of the bed quickly and left the room, sneaking to the bunker's door, and, Castiel wanting or not, I was going to do something.

I opened the door, silently, and once I got out, I started to walk, far away from there.

\- James. - I called, hoping that one of the few angels that were by my side could hear me. - I need you, right now.

\- Changed your opinion about staying in Earth? - I heard his voice behind me, and turned around, finding him staring at me.

\- Thank you for coming. - I said. - I need your help to get to an agreement with Heaven.

\- It won't be easy, you know that. A lot of angels want you dead. It will be impossible to convince them.

\- Ask them for a deal that could save my baby, please, anything will be considered.

\- Gillian...

\- James, please. - I begged. - It's the future of this child that is on the table.

He sighed, convinced.

\- I'm going to try something, but I can't promise you anything. - I smiled, victorious. - Now I... - before James could finish his sentence, I was interrupted by a demon showing up. He, in a quick movement, put an angel blade in his throat. - Gillian, run.

I frowned. Yes, I should've obeyed James, but I was paralyzed. Where did those demons came from?

\- Don't move or you will die. - he said to James. - Heather, now.

_Heather?_

The redhead showed up from behind me with another angel blade in hand. Her eyes were red, as if she was crying in the past moments. She was wearing the same clothes that I saw her last time, but now they were covered in blood and ripped off in the same places that she was bleeding, the deep cuts evident. Why didn't she just snapped her fingers and got out of there? Unless...

\- I'm... - she looked down. - I'm sorry, Gillian. I don't have another choice.

\- What do you... - then, in a fast movement, I was prevented to keep talking, feeling the cut in my throat and my grace get out of my vessel. I should be worried about what could happen to me, but the only things I could think was about Castiel, that I disobeyed and ended up in this mess, and, of course, in my baby, that I tried so hard to protect and failed. I knew he was dying and it would be all in vain if I didn't do anything.

So I screamed, scared, worried, and... In pain. I was feeling one of the worst sensations ever, indescribable and unpleasant, and I knew that was the pain of becoming a human, without my grace. I felt dizzy, but I couldn't pass out, I couldn't fail one more time.

But it was stronger that I could take it. The last thing I've seen before everything went black was Heather, holding my grace in a flask, letting tears fall from her eyes, certainly sorry about what she just did.

 

**CASTIEL**

I left the library a few minutes after Gillian. I had to see my girl and my baby, so, I went to the room that we chose and realized that the bed was messed up. She went through there.

I directed myself to the living room, where Emma and Dean were drinking beer, with worried expressions.

\- Dean. - I called. - Have you seen Gillian?

\- No, I thought she was with you and Sam in the library. - he said and I sighed, worried. Where did she went?

\- Calm down, Cas. - Emma said. - Gillian must be doing stuff that pregnant woman do, you know.

I decided to take Emma's suggestion and sit down in the couch, but after a few second, I got up again. I had to go after her.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard someone knocking the door. Of course, Gillian disobeyed me once again and left the bunker.

Angry, I went to the door and opened it, facing something I wasn't expecting.

\- _James, what have you done?_ \- I screamed, taking my girl from his arms. Gillian was unconscious, with a deep cut on her throat.

\- Demons, they ambushed us and stole her grace. - he said, while I ran to our room. - Castiel, Gillian is human now.

\- _What?_ \- Dean, that was hearing our conversation, was scared with Gillian's state. I was extremely confused, while I tried to heal her, but still didn't knew if my son was alive. - We need to get her to an hospital, Cas!

\- C'mon, honey, wake up. - I whispered, lying her in the bed, when Emma showed up with a wet towel and a few bandages to stop the blood.

\- Is she going to be okay? - the girl was as scared as Dean, holding his hand firmly, her eyes widened up.

\- I don't know, not if we don't take her to an hospital right now.

\- James and I can take her. - he was right, I couldn't just leave Gillian there without knowing her real state. - You stay here and try to find a way to get Heather back. I'll call once I get news.

Dean agreed and I grabbed Gillian again. James snapped his fingers and we were at the hospital. Quickly, we went to talk with the receptionist.

\- Please, my girlfriend was robbed and she is pregnant. She lost a lot of blood, I don't know if she will survive. - I was talking fast, just hoping that they could bring something and heal her as fast as possible.

The receptionist got up and called a few nurses, that arrived seconds later with a stretcher, and I laid Gillian there.

\- Please, fill this form while we do our best to save her. - she gave me a few papers, as I let the nurses take her away.

But I wasn't in the mood to fill any forms, so I just handed them to James.

\- I'm going after her. Fill it up for me. - I said, not waiting for his answer. I was just silently praying for her to be okay.

 

**GILLIAN**

I woke up with a terrible pain in my throat, which was weird. I remembered everything that had happened in my last moments, and began to get nervous. I needed to know if my son was okay.

\- Cas... - it was the only name I could pronounce. Where I was? Heaven, Hell, or the bunker?

I heard someone coming in the place I was, apparently a room, and slowly turned my head, because of the bloody pain in my throat.

\- _Gillian._ \- Cas said when he saw me and ran to the bed where I was lying down to kiss me. - I was worried.

\- I'm sorry. - I said.

\- It's okay, honey. Just don't do it again. Please. - he held my hand and stared me with his beautiful blue eyes. - Gillian, you are a human, now.

I already knew that, but, in that moment, I had to tell Sam and Dean about Heather. I just had one more important thing in my mind.

\- What about our... - I was interrupted by something coming out of my throat, and started coughing.

\- I'm going to call a doctor. - Castiel was desperate. I sat on the bed, trying to recover. _Doctors._ So, I was in a hospital.

I grabbed a cup of water that was in a nightstand beside the bed, and took a sip, making the water clean my throat again.

\- Cas, is our son okay?

\- Yes, Gillian, he is okay, according to the doctors. - he smiled at me and I rested my hand in my belly, also smiling.

\- I'm going to call the boys to tell them you are safe. - he kissed my forehead again. - I'll be right back.

Once Cas finished his call, he came back to my side.

\- Are you angry at me? I mean, if I listened to you, none of this would've happened. - I repeated, waiting for a better answer than "don't do that again".

\- Don't worry about that. The important is that our baby is fine. - I smiled to him, in relief.

A few minutes after, I heard the door being opened and a woman, dressed in white, entered the room.

\- Hello, miss Collins, I'm glad you are awake. - she said, smiling at me. - We can do the ultrasound now, just to make sure that your son is healthy. - Collins must be the name that Cas filled up in the medical form.

I agreed and then a nurse arrived with a wheelchair. Cas helped me sit down and then we left the room, being taken to another room, but this one was replete with electronic devices, and a bed in the middle of it.

\- You can lie down right there, sweetheart. - Cas gave me a hand and I lied down in the bed. The woman took from the cabinet a flask with some kind of gel, the one she put in my belly. I laughed with the cold sensation.

Right after, the doctor took an instrument that was connected to a small television, and, with it, distributed the gel around my belly.

\- Look at that. - she smiled and looked at the screen.

I did the same, smiling even more when I was that image. My son. The screen was a little darkened, but I could see the fetus that was growing inside me. But if the screen wasn't broken, if the image wasn't messed up... That meant that my baby had become human, just like me.

\- Congratulations, miss Collins, your baby is perfectly healthy. - she put the instrument away and cleaned the gel from me.

Once we were finished, Cas and the nurse brought me back to my room.

\- Our son, Cas. - I said, once the men left. - He is human. He is _safe._ Heaven won't come after him anymore. - I was almost crying out of happiness, hugging him.

\- We finally ended our problem up there. - he was thinking the same thing as me. We heard a few knocks in the door, and, in the next moment, Sam, Dean and Emma entered the room.

\- Gillian, are you okay? - the redhead said, worried.

\- I am, Emma. - I answered. - After all, I'm human now.

Emma looked at me confused.

\- What happened? - she got closer to me. - Castiel said you were attacked by demons, but we couldn't understand anything.

I paused. How I was going to tell Ems that her sister stole my grace, or even worse, that she was _forced_ to?

I took a deep breath and decided to tell them once and for all.

\- Well, Emma, I... - I sighed. - I was talking to James when demons showed up. - I looked at her, that had all of her attention on me. - And one of them was Heather.

\- _What?_ \- Sam interrupted whatever Emma was going to say. The redhead looked at me as if she didn't believed in any word I've said. - What do you mean Heather is working with her parents again?

\- Sam, calm down. - I asked. - She is not working with them. Heather was forced to do that.

\- It can't be. - Emma murmured. - We need to get Heath out of Hell _today._ They must be... I can't even imagine what she must be going through. - I decided to hide Heather's look when I saw her, for Emma's sake.

\- First, we need a plan, Ems. - Dean said. - We can't rush in.

\- Let's go to the bunker. - I suggested. - I just need the doctor to let me go.

A few minutes after, we were outside the hospital, and I felt terrible for not being able to go to the bunker by myself and depending on Cas.

\- Cas, you can do the honors. - Dean said, hugging Emma, that was shaken.

Castiel snapped his fingers and we were standing in the bunker's living room.

 

**CASTIEL**

I left Gillian in the room, resting, and went to the library to set up Heather's escape plan.

Sam was reading a book and seemed really interested in it. Emma was sitting in a corner, thinking, and Dean was in his notebook.

\- What do we have? - I asked, and Dean shaked his head negatively.

\- Guys, I think I found something. - Sam said, excited, and read to us a quote from his book. - Listen to this: _"The source of power can only be defeated if it's descendant is the one holding the weapon of destruction"._

\- That means... - Emma went to the table were all of us were.

\- Emma and Heather are the only ones that can kill them. - Dean completed.

\- That is perfect. - I said, and noticed Emma smiling, hopeful. - Now, we need a way to get into Hell.

\- What if we got in through Purgatory? - Emma suggested. - There is a portal here in Earth that can teleport us there, and then we can reach Hell.

\- But only humans can get through it. - I said. - Maybe I'm out of this one.

\- We can take care of each other. You can stay here and watch Gillian. - Dean proposed.

\- So... What's the plan? - Sam asked, putting his book away.

\- We get in through Purgatory, find Heath, free her... - Emma seemed full of energy. - Then we kill my parents. It's perfect!

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

\- It's not that simple, Ems. - Dean said. - We don't know how many demons are there, where Heather is, and, on top of that, it would be too risky for you two get close enough to your parents to kill them.

\- But I'm going to help you guys with the demons. - she insisted. - Please, boys, it's our only shot, the only way to end with them before they end with us.

Dean sighed.

\- Okay, Emma. But we still need to prepare. Holy water, salt, iron... - Dean started to list all the things necessary for the plan.

\- Of course. - she smiled. - I believe in us. I really do.

\- We are going to get all of those stuff tomorrow morning. Tonight, we need to rest, after everything that happened. - Sam said.

\- And enjoy our possible last night on Earth. - Dean completed, going to Emma. - Because we don't know what can happen tomorrow morning.

The redhead kissed him for a long time and whispered something in his ear. They immediately got up, smiling.

\- Me and Ems are going to... Sleep, okay? See you guys tomorrow. - Dean said and they both left to Dean's room.

\- I'm going to bed too, Cas. Good night. - Sam said, with a hint of sadness in his voice, and left.

So I went to my room to take care of Gillian and my baby, since Sam, Dean and Emma can decide their future tomorrow, too.


	13. All Gone Wrong

**DEAN**

I woke up with Emma in my arms. She was lying on my chest, with her eyes closed, and smiling, something rare to see, in the last days.

\- Morning, Dean. - she said, when I moved.

\- Morning, princess. - I pass my hand through her hair.

\- Are you anxious? - she asked, getting up and putting her shirt back on.

\- Worried. - I answered. - But prepared.

Ems throwed me my shirt.

\- I want to see Heather soon. - she wore her pants. - Let's prepare the holy water, okay?

\- Okay. - I got up and started to search for my clothes. - I can do that for you.

\- There is no problem, Dean. Just don't throw it in me and I'll be fine. - she laughed. - C'mon.

We went to the kitchen and I grabbed a few bottles and a crucifix.

\- Fill them with water. - I asked Emma and gave her a couple of bottles. She obeyed me. Sam soon showed up in the kitchen to help us.

\- Started early, today. - he commented.

\- We can't waste time, Sammy. Go to the market and buy some rock salt. Me and Ems can take care of things here. - I threw him the Impala keys and he took them in mid air.

Sam agreed and left. When me and Emma finished, we kept them all in mine and Sam's backpacks.

Some time after I got the iron, since Emma couldn't touch it.

After awhile, when Sam already arrived, we packed everything up, and soon enough, we were ready to go.

\- Ready? - Sam asked.

\- I think so. - I answered. - You have your knife? - he agreed and showed me the knife in his pocket. I had my angel blade in my waist.

Cas and Gillian watched as we were setting up. When we finally finished, they came to us.

\- Be careful. - Castiel said. - I will be up here taking care of things, and waiting for you guys to come back.

\- That's not a goodbye, Cas. It's a "see you soon". - I said, hugging him.

I went to Gillian and also hugged her.

\- Good luck with the baby. - I smiled at the girl. - Be careful.

\- You too, Dean. I know we didn't had much time together, but if you come back, you will be my baby's godfather.

I laughed.

\- I will be the best godfather ever, Gillian. - I said goodbye and went to the door, waiting for Sam and Ems to say their goodbyes.

\- It's time. - Emma said, when we left the bunker. She snapped her fingers and soon we were in a dark alley.

\- It's here? - I asked, and she agreed. I grabbed my gun and unlocked it. We were getting into purgatory, and, for my own experience, we had to be armed.

Sam did the same. Emma held mine and Sam's hand and closed her eyes, murmuring the spell. A few seconds later, I was once again in Purgatory, in the middle of many trees.

\- _Be quiet._ \- Ems whispered. - _Maybe we won't get noticed. I'm guiding you two until I get to talk with Abaddon, okay?_

\- Okay. - we started to walk through the place, with every memory of the terrible moments I faced there haunting me with every step I took.

Careful, we sneaked into the portal, accidentally attracting a few monsters.

\- Emma, hurry up. - I said, seeing that they were getting closer. - We are going to hold on as much as we can.

\- Okay. Dean. - she looked at me, a worried expression on her face. - I love you, alright? If anything happens to me, I want you to know that. - she kissed me and got in the portal before I could answer.

\- I didn't wanted to ruin the moment, but... - Sam called. - I think the _vetalas_ came back for their vengeance.

 

**EMMA**

I got in the portal with tears in my eyes. I was almost sure that I wasn't going back to Earth, at least not alive.

I started to walk through the hallways that I knew very well, realizing that all of the demons there were surprised to see me.

When I got to the Throne Room door's, I took a deep breath. I had to think cleverly about what I was going to say and do.

I opened the doors violently, warning everyone around of my arrival. In loud and large steps, I walked to Crowley and Abaddon, that were sitting on their thrones. Seeing them again made my heart ache of disgust.

\- _Finally._ \- Crowley sighed, once he saw me.

\- Don't tell me you were stupid enough to come after your sister. - Abaddon laughed of me.

\- I'm fucking right here, Abaddon. Now you can _really_ tell me what do you want with me and Heather. - I tried to get some time for Sam and Dean, but, unexpectedly, I felt a demon coming from behind and handcuffing me. - What the fuck is that? Let me go, Abaddon! - I screamed, and realized I wasn't able to use my powers.

\- I have to admit, the Winchester's do have good ideas. - Crowley said. - Such as handcuffs with devil's trap carved in in.

I clenched my teeth, angry, and, when I remembered about the boys, felt a little worried.

\- Mark. - Abaddon called. - Put her with the ingredients, then bring Heather.

\- What do you want with us? - I insisted, and the demon obeyed her, pushing me to the corner of the room, forcing me to kneel down, and left.

\- You are going to know that soon, honey. - she answered.

\- You are... - I noticed that Abaddon left her throne and went to a table that was near me, with the ingredients necessary for the spell in it, and spilling the blood from the Alphas inside a recipient. - Going to sacrifice us to complete the spell. - Everything seemed so clear now, the way Crowley and Abaddon tricked Heather, the reason why they tried at all cost to bring us back to Hell.

If she was starting the spell right now, then that meant that our plan was going to go wrong. Sam and Dean needed to get there _right now._

I tried to keep calm, my parents couldn't suspect of my escape plan.

I heard the door being opened and then two demons got in, each one holding one of Heather's arms, practically dragging her to where I was, since she couldn't even walk. They had the guts to torture their own daughter. How fucking twisted was that?

My sister's face was covered in bruises and cuts, such as her entire body, leaving a small trail of blood from where she was being dragged. The demons threw her by my side. I tried to help her, but my hands were handcuffed to my back, I couldn't do anything. For a moment, I thought she was unconscious, until I heard a sigh coming from her mouth.

\- Heath. - I said. - What they did to you?

\- What the fuck are you doing here, Emma? - she ignored my question and looked and me, worried and pissed off at the same time.

\- I came here to save you. - I answered. - But things got a little... Messed up. How are you?

\- Surviving. - she laughed, ironically. - We need to find a way to get out of here.

\- Sam and Dean must be here at any minute, now. - I whispered in her ear, seeing that Abaddon was distracted putting some graces inside the recipient.

\- So, you forced Heather to steal Gillian's grace, huh? - I said, stopping her from what she was doing. - How could you be so low?

\- She asked me that. - my mother looked at me. - I couldn't deny that to my daughter. - she smiled, sarcastic.

\- You what? - I asked Heather.

\- It was before. - she answered. - Before I see the good side of the world. Stop trying to throw me against her, Abaddon.

\- Before you, Emma, fuck up Heather's head. - she said, putting another grace in the spell. - Your sister would be the perfect daughter. She was going to die fast, if you didn't stepped in. You should be the one to be tortured, Emma. - she clenched her teeth, extremely angry. - But, as always, you screwed everything up.

Before Abaddon could put another grace inside the recipient, I heard a demon screaming from outside the room.

Sam and Dean were finally here.

 

**SAM**

The last demon guarding the doors for the Throne Room died after I stabbed him in the chest, screaming in pain.

\- Great. - Dean said, putting away his flask of holy water. - You ready?

I agreed with my head and we both got in.

\- _Shit._ \- I murmured, watching that scene.

\- So _that's_ your plan, Emma? - Crowley laughed when he saw us.

Both of the sisters were kneeling in floor, handcuffed, near the thrones, were Abaddon was starting the spell to rise Astaroth.

I noticed that Heather had bruises all over her face, with ripped clothes that showed her deep cuts. She was barely hanging on, and seemed worried to see us. I needed to get to her and help.

\- You two got in time to see the show. - Abaddon said, interrupting the spell. - You are going to presence Astaroth being risen, your dear _friends_ being killed, and then, when you still had hopes, I'm going to kill both of you. I'm sorry, boys, but you got into the wrong trouble this time.

\- You have no idea of how much we already listened to that. - Dean said and tried to attack the woman, that, with a simple gesture, threw my brother to the other side of the room.

\- And this will be the last one, Winchester. - she squeezed her hand and Dean started to scream in pain.

\- _Sammy._ \- I heard Heather calling me. - _Holy water._

Without thinking twice, I grabbed the flask in my pocket and threw the content in Abaddon. Immediately, Dean took a long sigh, pulling himself back together.

I ran to the girls and gave them a picklock for them to free themselves while we covered them.

I didn't noticed Crowley getting up from his throne, and that was my mistake. He threw me to the nearest wall, ordering a demon to restrain me and going to help his wife.

When the demon got close to me, I threw the last amount of the liquid in his face and attacked him with my knife.

\- Give me the angel blade, I'm going to help the girls. - I asked, quickly.

Dean threw me the blade and I gave him my knife, running towards Heather and Emma. Abaddon already recovered herself, and was walking in my direction, angry.

In a quick movement, she unarmed me and threw me against the wall again, this time, making me lose my senses.

 

**HEATHER**

\- _Sam!_ \- I screamed when my mother made him pass out. If something happened to Sammy, I was never going to forgive myself, it was my fault that they were here.

Abaddon took the sword that was in Sam's hand and looked at me and Emma.

\- Let's do this. - she said, and when she came to us, I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen, my brain was telling me to move and help my sister, but I was too scared, and too hurt. Abaddon took Emma by the neck, lifting her up in the air. The redhead looked at the sword in her hand and back to my sister, smiling sadistic. When Abaddon penetrated the sword in Emma's stomach, all I could do was scream.

I screamed in desperation, asking for help, anything that could save my sister's life, that was going to die because of my selfishness. The guilt I was feeling in that moment was way too big.

With all the hate I could gather inside my body, I ran to Sam's backpack, that wasn't that far, and grabbed the first thing I could find. A gun. If it was loaded with what I thought it was, then I could have a chance. _Emma_ could have a chance.

In the second that Abaddon removed the blade from inside my sister, my heart was aching. She didn't even screamed. The only thing I could hear was Dean shouting her name. It was when I aimed the gun to my mother. _If I could still call her like that._

I shot her multiple times, and all of them hit her abdomen. I realized that Crowley, that was taking care of Dean, now was walking in my way, and then it was his turn. They both tried to move, but couldn't. The devil's trap bullets worked. _We won._

I ran to my sister, dragging her body away from our parents, that were still confused about what was going on. I was scared, but noticed that Emma was still moving. A tear ran through my face.

\- Emma, are you okay? - I laid her head in my lap, after I sat down on the floor. She had her hand pressing the wound, that was bleeding, and I was getting more and more desperate each second.

Tears were running through her face, but, once she listened to my question, she smiled, weak.

\- I don't think so, Heath. - she said, almost whispering. - But you are, and that's all that matters. - she took a deep breathe, focusing. - I forgive you, Heather, because I love you. Take care of Dean for me, okay? Tell him that I love him. And please... - she paused, and I realized she was feeling a lot of pain. - Be happy with Sam, he loves you too. Thank you for everything, Heather, for real.

\- No, Emma. - I begged, letting a few tears fall. - Please, hold on. I need you by my side, sis. - I hugged her stronger, even feeling her blood spreading in my shirt. I was crying desperately in her shoulder, doing something I thought I would never do.

_I was praying._

Praying that Castiel, or any other angel or God could hear me and save my sister, because she didn't deserved that. _I_ did.

When Dean saw that Sam was waking up, he ran to Emma, holding her in his lap.

\- Ems, you are going to be okay. We are going to help you, but please, hang on. - Dean's voice was failing, and, just like me, he was crying. In that moment, I realized that he was really in love with Emma, and, because of me, he was losing her.

\- You two. - I cleaned the tears out of my face, controlling myself to not go to Sam's arms to tell him I'm sorry and how much I missed him. - Handcuff them and bring them to the portal. - I went to the table that Abaddon was performing the spell and took the brightest grace that was there. Gillian's. Maybe she will accept my apologizes, once she realize that she can become an angel again. - I'm taking Emma to the bunker. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you.

I took Emma from Dean's arms, trying to ignore the fact that she had her eyes closed and wasn't moving. I focused to cast the spell that brought me back to Earth.

I knocked at the bunker's doors, hoping for Castiel or Gillian to open it. It didn't took long for an angel, that I didn't knew, do it. I didn't mind asking who he was, just got downstairs as fast as I could get.

\- Cas, a demon! - the men screamed.

\- It's okay, James. - I heard Castiel's voice, but ignored him, taking Emma straight to Dean's room and lying her down in his bed. I watched her for awhile. She seemed to calm, so... In peace. Like if everything was fine again, and she was just sleeping.

Cas soon showed up at the door.

\- What happened? - he said, worried. - Heather, are you okay? Emma... - the angel looked at my sister's body. - Is she okay?

\- Abaddon stabbed her, Cas. I don't know if she was going to make it. - I said, quickly, trying not to hear my own words. - You can heal her, right? Please, Cas, _please._ I know that what I did wasn't the best thing in the world, but... She's innocent. - I begged.

\- I can try, Heather, but I'm not sure it's possible. - he answered. Another tear fell from my eyes. I knew her situation was serious, but there was always hope.

\- Please, Castiel, not for me, but for Sam and Dean. - I said, begging one more time and reminding myself that I had to go get the boys. - I'm going to bring them back.

\- I'll do what I can. - he seemed hopeless, but I just smiled to him, in a form of thanks.

I got close to Ems and kissed her forehead, whispering a _"I'm sorry"_ in her ear, not sure if she could hear me.


	14. End.

**DEAN**

I couldn't believe that was happening to Ems. I felt bad for not being able to do anything to help her, but I was going to do what I could. Starting with Crowley and Abaddon.

When we left Purgatory, Heather took us straight to the bunker. Crowley and Abaddon were hurt, and couldn't use their powers, and I was loving it. I was going to do everything that was possible to get my revenge.

\- How do you feel being in a place that you always wanted to be but not being able to see how amazing he is, Abaddon? - Heather said, sarcastic, looking at her mother, that, just as Crowley, was blindfolded.

\- You are going to regret this, Heather. - she answered, closing her hands in a fist.

\- Don't count with that. - I said, opening the bunker's door.

\- Sammy, can you take them there? I think Dean needs to see Emma... One last time. - Heath asked, her voice low, and I heard Abaddon's laugh.

\- You should be thanking me. I did you a favor. - she said and then, violently, Heather grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to Sam. That woman wasn't aware of her limits.

\- Sure. - Sam answered, grabbing their arms and taking them to the other room.

\- Where is she? - I asked, getting downstairs with Heath.

\- In your room. Hope you don't mind.

I shaked my head negatively and rushed to the room Heather pointed.

I found Gillian and Castiel around Emma. When I got to her, that was immobile, I sat by her side, caressing her hair. Honestly, beside the blood on her clothes and the huge wound in her stomach, she seemed asleep. And I wanted to believe in that.

\- Is she going to be okay? - I asked, holding back my tears.

Castiel looked at Emma.

\- I'm doing my best, Dean, but... Don't get your hopes too high.

I heard someone opening the door and Sam and Heather got in.  
The redhead looked at Gillian.

\- I have to apologize for what I've done. - Heath said. - I don't hope you'll take them, but...

\- It's okay, Heath. I believe in you, and, besides that, me and my baby are healthy and happy.

\- So... - she took out of her pocked a small flask with a shiny liquid inside. - You still want this, right?

Gillian's grace, of course. Heather took it before Abaddon could use it in the spell.

\- How did you... - the blonde took the flask from her hand and opened a smile, looking at Emma. - This... This could save Emma.

With that words, I was filled with hope again, but, at the same time, I was confused. Gillian would give her grace away to save Ems?

\- Y-You don't have to do that, Gillian. - Heather said, but I knew that she, such as me, wanted to see her sister again, even for one minute.

\- I don't need my grace, Heath. - she answered. - Without her, me and my baby are safe, we aren't a threat to the angels or demons anymore. This could me Ems last chance.

Heather was frozen for a second, staring at the angel.

\- Thank you, Gillian, thank you so much. - the redhead smiled. - But, still, Emma is a demon, we don't know what could happen to her.

\- No, she's not. - Castiel intervened. - Abaddon killed Emma's demon part with the angel blade. - he looked up at all of us. - Emma will become an angel.

For a minute, everyone was staring at each other, with a loud silence, but, without saying a word, we all agreed to the same thing.

\- We'll never know if we don't try. - Gillian finally said. - Dean, do you have a syringe?

I immediately got up and agreed, running to get the object. When I got back, I handed it to the girl.

\- Pray for it to work out. - Gillian filled the syringe with the grace, while we all watched carefully. Once the angel injected the liquid in Ems, we saw the grace being distributed through her veins, that were shiny.

I started to get worry. The color disappeared, and Emma didn't woke up. I sat by her side and held her cold hand.

For a minute, I thought I felt something. But it wasn't my imagination.

\- I... I think it's working. - Sam said.

 

**EMMA**

I woke up with a terrible pain in my stomach. I felt different, as if I was somehow lighter. My heart was beating fast, and my head wasn't weighting with so many problems, maybe because they were finally over.

I reminded myself the last moments of our fight, we've won. What I didn't understand was how I was back in the bunker, after all, I was stabbed by Abaddon.

\- Emma. - I heard Heather's voice. I realized I was in Dean's room. I felt my sister hugging me tightly, lying her head in my shoulder and starting to cry. I frowned. - I'm sorry, Emma. It was all my fault. I swear I'm never going to hurt you anymore, I love you... - she kept talking, apologizing.

\- Heath... - I interrupted her. - I... I don't get it. Abaddon killed me. I'm not supposed to be here. - I noticed that everybody was looking at me, with scared looks in their faces, just like Heather. - Is everything okay?

\- Your... Eyes. - Gillian answered, scared and perplexed. I got up of the bed in a rush, pushing Heather away, and went to the mirror in the bathroom, seeing something I thought I would never see. My eyes, for some reason, were _blue_ , clear and bright, just like I used to see back in Hell, in all the angels that my parents used to capture for me and Heather to torture.

\- What... - I murmured. - What's happening to me? - I got back to the room, staying in front of everyone.

\- Gillian saved you. - Heather answered me. - She gave you her grace.

\- Is that... Is that possible? - I asked.

\- What matters is that you came back to me, princess, you came back to us. - Dean said, coming to me with his eyes red, as if he was crying. He hugged me, and I realized how much I missed him, and, of course, his kiss. - Never do that again, Emma, I can't lose you again. I love you, and I only realized that when I noticed I couldn't stay away from you.

I smiled, and kissed him. What I felt for him couldn't resume in words. It was strong and intense, just like our kiss.

\- Thank you for being here, Dean. I love you so much, more than I could ever tell you. I always know you were the hunter that would make it all worth it.

\- Okay, guys. - Cas interrupted us. - Emma, we captured Crowley and Abaddon. - my smile vanished when I heard their names. I stepped away from Dean and went to Heather, because she was the only one that knew what I was feeling right now. Wanting or not, Abaddon and Crowley were our parents, the ones that, for a long time, we thought we loved, the ones that we respected and looked up to. And now, it was up to us to kill them. - You know what you have to do, right?

I agreed with my head, slowly, absorbing the informations. I was a fucking angel now.

\- Take me there and I'll kill them. The first thing I want to do is to kill that bitch.

 

**HEATHER**

Me, Emma, Dean and Sam arrived at the door of the place that Crowley and Abaddon were.

\- Heath? - Sam called me, pushing me so that Dean and Ems couldn't hear us. He handed me a gun. - Be careful, okay? I love you. Anything that they tell you there, don't believe in it.

I agreed with my head and kissed him. Because only Sam could make me feel safe in times like that. I knew how dirty my parents could get and how low they could play. I was hateful, for everything they did to Emma, to me, the boys and all of the other people that died in their hands. But I was, on top of everything, scared of what I was going to have to take it in the next moments.

\- Don't worry, Sammy, I'll be careful and protect Emma. In a few minutes I'll come back to you, okay? Then we can actually finished what we started back in that cabin. - I smiled to him. - I love you, Sam. - I sighed, closing my eyes and hugging him. - I love you because you give me things that I was privatized my entire life to have: love, safety and, most important, someone that I can trust. _I love you, Sam Winchester._ \- I repeated.

Sam smiled.

\- I'll be here waiting for you, then. - he said, kissing the top of my head.

I unlocked my gun and hugged his waist, going back to Emma and Dean, that were talking to each other.

\- Ems, can you wait here for awhile? I'm going to make sure that everything is safe there, then you can come in.

She agreed and I entered the place.

Crowley and Abaddon were both chained up, unable to use their powers. I laughed, sarcastic, seeing that scene, alarming them that I was there. The pleasure I was feeling in that moment was immense.

I went to them and took off their blindfolds.

\- Let's see. - I said. - The king and queen of Hell chained up together in the Winchester's bunker? Nice way to end your lives. It would be a great time to put in practice everything I learned in Hell, right?

\- You are way too happy for someone that just lost your sister, darling. - Crowley said, looking at me.

\- So... - I answered. - Just as you reminded, _you killed my sister_ , almost killed the man I love, and yes, I said _love_ , and one of the best hunters I've ever knew. I deserve my revenge, don't I?

\- And what are you going to do? - Abaddon said. - Kill us?

\- That would be way too easy. - I realized that Sam left there a few torture instruments. I went to them and grabbed a angel blade, dropping my gun.

\- Angel blade? - my mother laughed. - _Outdated._

\- You know you can't kill us, Heather. - Crowley said, superior.

I heard Emma got closer, we needed to get over it soon.

\- Actually, yes, we can. - my sister showed up, looking at our parents.

- _Daughter?_ \- Abaddon tried to react indifferent, but, just as Crowley, her expression was a mix of surprise and scare to see Emma there, alive, holding a gun, when they were so vulnerable.

\- You should be dead. - Crowley said.

\- Don't call me daughter, Abaddon. - Ems said, ignoring her father. - Because being part of the same family as you two is the most shameful thing someone can be, so, _don't call me like that, Abaddon._

Emma shined her blue eyes to them, and I laughed at their faces.

\- You are an angel, now? - Abaddon laughed, nervous. - _That's_ shameful, honey.

\- What about you, Heather? - Crowley intervened. - Weren't you the one that was always going to be at our sides, no matter what?

\- Surprise. I lied. - with that, I was starting to get angry. I wanted to end that soon and shoot them both dead.

\- So much like her parents. - Abaddon said. - We would raise a great kingdom. Oh, no, I was going to kill you and your sister before that.

\- Shut up, you bitch. - I said. - Let's do that, Emma. Which one do you want to kill?

\- And you two think that those guns are able to kill us? - Crowley laughed. - Please, Heather, I thought you were smarter than that.

\- You two should think twice about having children. Read the rules, be aware of everything. - Emma answered, unlocking her gun. I wasn't understanding her point, unfortunately they were both right. - Because if you don't, your own children can be your ruin. And, if the king and queen of Hell didn't knew, me and Heather are the only ones that can kill you. Heather, get your gun. Let's end this.

I obeyed her and Ems positioned herself in front of Abaddon, pointing her gun to her head. I did the same with Crowley, after changing my angel blade for the gun that Sam gave me. Before anything, I gathered the maximum strength I could and punched Crowley in the face.

\- That's for Sam.

\- And... - Emma did the same with Abaddon. - That's for Dean.

I finally pointed my gun to his head.

\- On three, okay? - I looked at Ems, that agreed with her head, looking at me. - One... Two... - I paused. - _Three._

 

**SAM**

After everything, me and Heather were watching Crowley and Abaddon's bodies burn, outside the bunker. So many evil going away, this time, forever.

I hugged Heath, trying to figure it out what was going on inside her head.

\- I'm free, Sam. - she said, hugging me back. - I'm in love with a hunter and couldn't be happier. If someone told me that a year ago, I swear I killed that person without thinking twice.

I laughed.

\- I think I win. I'm in love with the new Queen of Hell. - I kissed the top of her head. - Let's go back inside, okay? - she agreed.

\- I'm the Queen of Hell. - she repeated, as if it was the first time she was thinking about that. - So that makes you the King of Hell?

\- I guess. - I laughed and we got in the bunker, seeing Emma and Dean in the couch. It was too much for Emma, seeing her parents body, even if they did so many bad things to us.

We sat in the couch, in front of them.

\- What's next? - Dean asked.

\- I think we'll need a room for a while. - Emma answered, smiling. - Because we want to stay, if you two don't mind.

\- Of course not. - I said. - We were going to ask you two to stay, anyways.

\- Great. - Heather looked at me. - We weren't going to take a "no" as answer.

We spend a few minutes in silence, just processing what happened in the last days, and how it was going to be in the next ones.

\- What if we dated? - Dean suggested, out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

\- It wouldn't be a bad idea. - I agreed and looked at Heather, that was smiling, just as everyone there.

\- Looks like that's the only right thing to do. - Emma said.

\- And the only thing I wouldn't regret to do. - Heather completed.  
They both got on top of us.

\- I'll take that as a yes. - Dean said, kissing Emma.

\- And me, as a forever. - I did the same with Heather, certain that everything we needed was there, literally at our laps: happiness, love and trust for the rest of our lives. I felt complete, and knew that no one in all eternity could make me as happy as Heather was doing.

I had a perfect family, in blood, heart and soul.

 

_"Carry on, nothing equals the splendor, now your life's no longer empty, surely Heaven waits for you."_

_\- Carry On Wayward Son, Kansas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to GK. Thank you for all the time you wasted stuck with me.


End file.
